


Без слов, без сна

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disability, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Потеряв способность говорить, теряете ли вы свою независимость? Своё право распоряжаться собой и своей жизнью? Потеряв способность говорить, теряете ли вы свой разум, характер и те уникальные черты, которые делают вас — вами?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Words, No Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62726) by [gin_tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic). 



Каменные стены были холодными и грубыми на ощупь. Гарри скользил по ним ладонями, медленно пробираясь сквозь зал. Ночью замок был почти бесшумным — и это было великолепно. Теперь, когда рабочие уснули, не было слышно стука кувалд и молотков, и даже тихое шипение магии в воздухе на несколько коротких часов затихло.

Гарри со вздохом прислонился лбом к стене. Хогвартс. Кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге он окажется здесь? Уж точно не сам Гарри. Если бы год назад кто-то спросил его, куда бы он хотел отправиться после войны, он бы ответил: «Куда-нибудь подальше». Он не собирался здесь оставаться. И уж тем более он не собирался на неопределённое время обосноваться в месте бывших боевых действий. Вообще-то, год назад Гарри подумывал поселиться в восстановленном доме в Годриковой Лощине или в отремонтированном особняке на Гриммо. Предпочтительно — вместе с Джинни.

Разумеется, это было до всего произошедшего.

Гарри продолжил свой путь вниз по коридору. На стенах замка больше не было никаких портретов. Их снесли вниз, чтобы отреставрировать после того, как будут закончены более серьёзные ремонтные работы. Такие, как восстановление чьих-то домов и самого Хогвартса.

Гарри остановился и взглянул вниз, туда, где когда-то находилось западное крыло замка. Сегодня там были лишь развалины. Даже больше, чем где-либо ещё.

Это произошло на следующий день после Финальной Битвы. Ночью Гарри почти не спал и проснулся очень рано. Несмотря на то, что была весна, он ужасно мёрз и у него кружилась голова. Он винил в этом свой опыт смерти-и-воскрешения. Всё, чего он тогда хотел — это спуститься к кухням и раздобыть какой-то еды и, может быть, заварить себе чаю. Гарри даже в голову не пришло, что в замке может до сих пор прятаться кто-то из армии Волдеморта. И он уж точно не рассчитывал наткнуться на них в эти тихие часы перед рассветом.

Проклятие прилетело молниеносно и, хотя вместе с ним пришла и боль, основную часть воспоминаний Гарри занимала не она. Отчётливее всего он помнил внезапное ощущение пустоты. Всё произошло очень быстро: тишина, внезапное возвращение звуков, осознание, что он лежит на холодном полу и не может дышать, и, наконец, темнота.

Гарри очнулся в импровизированном лазарете Хогвартса — и всё изменилось. А теперь Джинни с остальными Уизли были в Норе, Гермиона пыталась найти своих родителей в Австралии, а Гарри остался здесь, в Хогвартсе. Разумеется, он тоже мог поселиться в Норе, но несмотря на всю его любовь к семейству Уизли, сама мысль о шумных комнатах, переполненных людьми и не оставляющих ни малейшего шанса на уединение, и о горе, царящем вокруг, надежно удерживали его в замке. Тот факт, что миссис Уизли отчаянно пыталась найти кого-то, о ком она могла бы заботиться, пытаясь забыть, что один из её сыновей — мёртв, послужил дополнительным доводом в пользу Хогвартса.

Устав от своих блужданий, Гарри уселся на пол и принялся выводить пальцем разные фигуры на пепле и грязи. Поначалу для него было странно и непривычно бодрствовать исключительно после захода солнца. «Как вампир», — говорил он сам себе. Конечно, на самом деле это не имело никакого отношения к вампирам — скорее, к другим людям, живущим в замке. Живущим, ждущим, плачущим. К людям, потерявшим свои дома и семьи, к людям, которым больше некуда было податься. Некоторые из них ждали, пока рабочим удастся восстановить их дома. Другие просто бесцельно… существовали.

— Поттер, снова оплакиваешь среди ночи свою судьбу?

Гарри закрыл глаза. Как он только мог забыть о Снейпе? Снейпе, который, так сказать, вернулся с того света. Гарри не слышал подробностей от него самого, но, согласно слухам, Снейп не зря был гениальным Мастером Зелий. Оказывается, он подготовился к нападению Нагини, перед последней своей встречей с Тёмным Лордом проглотив безоар и Мерлин знает сколько разных зелий. И вот Снейп вернулся. Но его характер ничуть не улучшился.

— Что, Поттер? Никакого остроумного ответа? Ах, да, ты же ими и так никогда не славился.

Лично сам Гарри считал, что его фраза «Вам необязательно говорить мне «сэр», профессор» была очень даже остроумной, но он не собирался об этом спорить. Он потерял любой интерес к подобным спорам после того, как проснулся после последнего проклятия.

У Гарри просто руки чесались от желания достать палочку и продемонстрировать чёртовому мерзавцу всё, что он о нём думает, но вместо этого он лишь вцепился в ткань своей мантии и попытался не обращать на Снейпа внимания. Возможно, ему стоило опробовать этот метод ещё много лет назад.

— Я бы с радостью продолжил эту увлекательную беседу, Поттер, но, к сожалению, даже старый пыльный ковёр в моих комнатах более интересен, чем ты, — сказал Снейп, по-прежнему не двигаясь с места. Гарри прожигал его злым взглядом, пытаясь заставить уйти, но, судя по всему, у Снейпа и к этому был иммунитет. Прошло несколько минут... (чего? ожидания?), прежде чем он всё-таки ушёл.

— Да… Иди… Иди, — пробормотал Гарри в пустоту. Как обычно, его захлестнул приступ отвращения к себе за неспособность выразить словами даже что-то настолько простое, как радость от того, что Снейп наконец-то ушел.

У Гарри была афазия.

  
* * *  
Для Гарри сов не было. После смерти Хедвиг он так никогда и не обзавёлся новой совой — у него даже мысли такой не возникало — ну а теперь сама идея стала совершенно бессмысленной. Афазия принесла с собой также утрату способности читать или писать. Вместо букв он теперь видел лишь странные линии и овалы.

Гарри знал, что где-то среди них прячутся буквы и даже мог вспомнить, как они должны были выглядеть, но попросту не мог их увидеть. С попытками вывести их самому дела обстояли ещё хуже.

Он пытался донести свои мысли при помощи простых символов, но никто, кроме него самого, не мог понять, что он хотел ими выразить. Но что, чёрт побери, мог хотеть сказать человек, только что нарисовавший домик?!

Гермиона советовала ему попробовать начать какую-то терапию, но магическая Британия всё ещё пребывала в полном хаосе и все колдомедики были наперечёт. И Гарри смирился с мыслью, что никогда не сможет восстановить то, что утратил. Благодаря своей афазии ему даже не пришлось лгать Гермионе насчёт терапии — он просто не сказал ей «Да».

Из своего окна Гарри наблюдал за рассветом, пытаясь не опускать взгляд на территорию замка и смотреть только вверх. «Верх» выглядел мирным, тогда как окрестностям Хогвартса ещё долгие годы не суждено было вернуться к тому состоянию, которое помнил Гарри во времена своей учёбы.

Школа. Это было ещё одной жуткой проблемой. Изначально Гарри планировал закончить своё образование, сдать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы и так далее, но теперь сама эта идея выглядела смехотворной. Он не мог даже читать, не говоря о том, чтобы писать. Как он мог закончить школу? Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь и взял его на работу, то разве что в качестве сторожа, или смотрителя, или кого-то подобного.

Гарри потряс головой. Какие глупые мысли. Утренние часы всегда навевали на него меланхолию.

На столе появился завтрак и Гарри немного поел, а потом, когда начал просыпаться замок и его обитатели, отправился спать.

  
* * *  
Когда Гарри очнулся после того проклятия, ему показалось, что всё в порядке. Над ним хлопотали разные люди, проводя какие-то медицинские тесты и задавая ему сотни вопросов. А потом он попытался что-то ответить — и всё полетело в тартарары.

Было так страшно видеть, как все вокруг будто с ума посходили.

— Гарри потерял рассудок! — кричали они, даже не понимая, что Гарри пытался им объяснить, что это не так.

Он вдруг перестал быть «Гарри», превратившись в безымянное тело, которое можно и нужно было куда-то двигать. Гарри отчаянно пытался хоть до кого-нибудь достучаться, паникуя с каждой следующей секундой. Слова просто отказывались звучать, как надо. Мысленно он прекрасно знал и понимал, что хочет сказать, но стоило ему раскрыть рот — и его горло словно наполнялось смолой. Слова застревали и увязали, и как бы Гарри ни пытался их выговорить, у него ничего не получалось.

Как человек должен реагировать на то, что мир вдруг начал относиться к нему, как к умственно-отсталому, неспособному принимать даже самые простые решения? Просто удивительно, насколько тесно, по мнению окружающих, способность говорить была связана со способностью думать. Если ты ничего не сказал, если не начал жаловаться — значит, ты одобряешь их действия. И они начинают искренне считать, что могут принимать решения за тебя! Потому что — эй, ну ты же всё равно никому толком не можешь объяснить, чего ты хочешь.

Но Гарри был уже по горло сыт людьми, которые решали что-то за него. За него решали всю его жизнь: сперва Дурсли, затем Дамблдор — и Гарри не собирался позволить кому бы то ни было продолжить принимать за него решения до конца его чёртового никчёмного существования. Даже если это значило, что ему придётся ото всех прятаться. Гарри было на это плевать. Всё было лучше, чем чтобы к нему относились, как к инвалиду.

Но это было... больно. Не то чтобы раньше Гарри был таким уж любителем поболтать, но не иметь возможности ни с кем поговорить было просто отвратительно. И от того факта, что никто даже не пытался с ним заговорить (правда, для этого было не так уж много возможностей, учитывая, что большую часть дня Гарри проводил, запершись в своей комнате), было ещё больнее. Ну, никто, кроме Снейпа, который или не знал о том, что у Гарри афазия, или был настолько жесток, что пользовался любой удобной возможностью, чтобы продолжать над ним издеваться и его унижать. Но, по крайней мере, Снейп с ним разговаривал.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул. Он никогда не знал, насколько человеку может сделаться скучно. Ему было нечего — в прямом смысле нечего — делать, не считая наблюдения за закатами и рассветами. Конечно, он пытался заниматься и чем-то другим — например, ходить по замку или делать физические упражнения, но у него мало что получалось, потому что после той атаки у него ослабла вся правая сторона тела. Насколько Гарри запомнил, это было связано с повреждениями левого полушария его мозга. По крайней мере, так мадам Помфри объясняла миссис Уизли. Миссис Уизли, а не самому Гарри. От ярости и разочарования он тогда запустил в стену тарелкой, после чего его накачали сильнодействующим Успокоительным зельем и вели себя с ним, как с капризным слабоумным ребёнком. Как будто он не понимал, что делает! Вскоре после этого эпизода Гарри ушёл из Больничного крыла. Не то чтобы ему удалось уйти далеко, конечно.

  
* * *  
Оперевшись на подоконник, Северус смотрел, как за пределами замка пробуждается жизнь. Над лесом взлетел фестрал и несколько минут кружил над деревьями. Северус с сожалением вспомнил, что теперь фестралов могло видеть подавляющее большинство людей. Были вещи, от которых даже ему хотелось бы уберечь других — и увидеть чью-то смерть было как раз одной из таких вещей.

Он со вздохом потёр переносицу, пытаясь прогнать подступающую мигрень. Солнце уже взошло, а значит, скоро ему предстояло отправляться в лабораторию для варки новой партии зелий. Они сейчас шли просто нарасхват. В основном, конечно, всевозможные Заживляющие, но также и Веритасерум, Успокоительное, Волчьелычное и, для таких, как сам Северус, Бодроперечное. Послевоенное время не оставляло места для праздности, это уж точно.

Северус отошёл от окна и открыл маленький шкафчик, достав и осушив свой последний флакончик Бодроперечного. Без него шкафчик выглядел странно пустым, хотя в нём по-прежнему хранилось большинство вещей Северуса. Вот что с ним сделала война.

Те несколько книг, которые у него оставались, ему пришлось бросить в Хогвартсе во время своего поспешного бегства. Все остальные сгорели дотла вместе с его домом в Тупике Прядильщика. Северус подозревал, что тот поджог был делом рук кого-то, кто желал стереть с лица земли последнее напоминание о Северусе Снейпе, пока его всё ещё считали мёртвым. Пустоголовые идиоты, все до одного. Как будто такой человек как он, Мастер Зелий с многолетним опытом как в зельеварении, так и в шпионаже, позволил бы так легко себя убить!

Ещё за долгие месяцы до того случая в Визжащей Хижине Северус начал подозревать, что однажды Нагини станет представлять для него опасность. И хотя он трезво смотрел на вещи и не рассчитывал пережить войну, он был полон решимости не дать себя прикончить какой-то глупой змее. Нет уж, существовали гораздо более достойные способы умереть. Поэтому Северус начал ежедневно принимать небольшие дозы яда, чтобы выработать иммунитет к токсинам Нагини. И принялся носить на шее уменьшенный набор зелий экстренной первой помощи, включавший различные Заживляющие и Кровевосстанавливающие. Так что он был вполне подготовлен.

В итоге его план сработал и, выбравшись из хижины, Северус на неделю залёг на дно, залечивая свои раны. Правда, к сожалению, этот отдых ничем не помог против его перманентной бессонницы, которая была весьма полезной во время войны, но после неё превратилась в серьёзную проблему, в любое время дня и ночи вызывая приступы сильной головной боли.

А затем Северус узнал, что Грейнджер с Уизли восстановили его доброе имя перед военным трибуналом, и вернулся — чтобы обнаружить всё в руинах.

Поттер, как ни странно, был всё ещё жив. Северус думал, что отправил тогда мальчишку на верную смерть, но Поттеру удалось уцелеть. «Это было чудом», — говорили остальные, и в течение первых нескольких секунд Северус даже склонен был им поверить. Но затем проснулся его природный скептицизм и Северус напомнил себе, что наверняка Дамблдор на это и рассчитывал (хотя вообще-то Северус не был в этом полностью уверен. В конце концов, Дамблдор готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы только выиграть войну).

Северус взял у домового эльфа чашку с кофе и гренку с малиновым джемом, и вышел из комнаты.

К тому времени, когда он добрался до своей лаборатории, гренка была съедена, а чашка — пуста. В его венах циркулировал смешанный с Бодроперечным кофеин, что вызывало приятную бодрость. Северус прекрасно знал, что это было нездоровым, но это было лучше, чем его состояние перманентной глубокой усталости. О последнем ему и так постоянно напоминало его тело, так что хотя бы разум ему требовался ясным и работоспособным.

Вчерашняя ночь выдалась одной из совершенно бессонных. Как правило Северусу удавалось задремать хотя бы на два-три часа, но вчера его почему-то непреодолимо потянуло отправиться бродить по ночному замку. В замке было безопасно, если не считать неприкаянные души всех беженцев, что обосновались сейчас в Хогвартсе. А они были именно неприкаянными душами, не знающими, как жить дальше и нуждающимися в постоянной помощи и заверениях, что всё будет хорошо. Если бы Поттер рискнул выбраться из своей потайной норы, они бы наверняка бросились к нему — и, скорее всего, это было одной из многочисленных причин, по которым Поттер продолжал прятаться.

Поттер был отдельной проблемой… Но Северус запретил себе размышлять о судьбе изломанного ребёнка во время работы над зельями.

  
* * *  
« _Афазия — расстройство, вызванное повреждениями мозга. Или, точнее, повреждениями определённых участков мозга, ответственных за синтез и понимание речи. Подобные повреждения могут быть вызваны целым рядом факторов: от сердечного приступа до физических травм или сотрясений, к примеру, полученных в результате несчастного случая. Афазия также может постепенно развиваться вследствие опухоли мозга. В зависимости от того, какой именно отдел мозга повреждён, выделяют несколько видов афазии, и их симптомы также могут отличаться»._

Северус оторвался от книги. Он и сам не знал, почему решил изучить, что в его книгах писалось об афазии. Он и так знал, что собой представляло это расстройство, знал его симптомы — и всё-таки… Возможно, это позавчерашняя ночная встреча с Поттером заставила его так бездарно потратить свой обеденный перерыв? Ведь не то чтобы Северус мог просто взять и сварить какое-то зелье, которое бы чудесным образом исцелило мальчишку. Проблемы, связанные с сознанием и мозгом, были слишком сложными, чтобы их можно было решить глотком зелья. И в этом вновь проявлялась великая несправедливость вселенной. Можно было разлить по бутылочкам славу, сварить триумф и даже закупорить смерть, но нельзя было исцелить разум. Подобные ментальные повреждения были сродни последствиям Круциатуса, ярким примером которых являлись родители Лонгботтома. Поттеру хотя бы посчастливилось сохранить связность рассудка.

Разумеется, существовали способы помочь афатикам. Как маггловские доктора, так и колдомедики разработали методы терапии, которые, хоть и не могли полностью вылечить афазию, позволяли частично восстановить утраченные речевые функции. Но сейчас магическая Британия находилась в послевоенном хаосе и у неё были более важные проблемы, чем помощь самоизгнанному Мальчику-Который-Умер-Чтобы-Выжить. Кроме того, Северус сомневался, что у Поттера хватило бы благоразумия обратиться за помощью. В конце концов, всё, что он делал — это упрямо чах в своей комнатушке, лишь по ночам выбираясь скитаться по безлюдному замку.


	2. Глава 2

Гарри пытался. В самом начале он честно пытался восстановить то, что потерял. Гермиона сидела рядом с его кроватью, держа в руках разные картинки и горя решимостью помочь своему другу хотя бы немного поправиться до её отъезда в Австралию.

Задача казалась простой. Гарри нужно было назвать, что изображено на картинке. С этим мог справиться любой, не так ли? Даже маленький ребёнок. И Гарри сосредоточился на самом первом изображении, собрал воедино все свои мысли и протянул: «Ло-жка» — тогда как на рисунке был изображён кролик. Гермиона посмотрела на него с такой жалостью, что Гарри тут же возненавидел себя, картинки и Гермионину терапию. Но Гермиона хотя бы верила, что Гарри сохранил свой прежний рассудок.

Приложив ухо к двери, Гарри какое-то время прислушивался к шагам и другим звукам в коридоре. Убедившись, что снаружи безопасно, он приоткрыл дверь и покинул безопасное убежище, которым была его комната. Как обычно, во время ходьбы Гарри скользил ладонями по грубой холодной поверхности стен. Он двигался медленно и осторожно. Его тело болело в таких местах, в которых столь молодое тело точно не должно было болеть — но с этим уж ничего нельзя было сделать. Кроме того, сегодня у Гарри была миссия, цель.

С настороженным волнением завернув за последний угол, Гарри впился взглядом в дверь библиотеки. Какая-то маленькая часть его сознания спрашивала, чего он вообще надеялся добиться своим визитом? Это было чистым самоистязанием или он надеялся кому-то что-то доказать?

Покачав головой, Гарри целеустремлённо двинулся к двери. Пришлось как следует на неё навалиться, но в конце концов дверь всё же распахнулась и Гарри медленно вошёл в библиотеку. Как ни странно, здесь было гораздо меньше разрушений, чем в остальной части замка. Да, разумеется, многие полки были перевёрнуты и теперь лежали на полу, но за исключением этого — и толстого слоя пыли — библиотека выглядела точно так же, как и во все те годы, что Гарри учился в Хогвартсе. Он легко мог представить, что прячется сейчас под своим плащом-невидимкой, пытаясь пробраться ночью в Запретную Секцию. В любой момент из-за угла мог появиться Филч, и тогда Гарри пришлось бы лавировать между ним и миссис Норрис.

Библиотека оставалась тихой и торжественной.

Сюда ещё не успели добраться строители, занимающиеся восстановительными работами, но в этом не было ничего удивительного. Прежде чем отправиться домой с семьёй (Оттери Сент-Кэчпоул и его окрестности довольно сильно пострадали), Рон зачитал Гарри план ремонтных работ. Хотя Гарри не слишком-то внимательно его слушал. Слушать других сделалось для него чем-то трудным. О, как правило, он понимал, что ему говорят, но для этого ему нужно было сильно сконцентрироваться.

В окна светила луна, рисуя тени на стенах и на полу. Гарри подумал, что, должно быть, он впервые находился здесь ночью, да и вообще на виду. Но какое другое место лучше подходило для того, что он собирался сделать?

Гарри вскинул свою волшебную палочку и сфокусировал взгляд на одной из упавших полок. Полка не была сломана, её просто нужно было повесить обратно.

«Сконцентрируйся», — сказал он сам себе и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Вин… вин… Лети! — выпалил Гарри. Полка не сдвинулась с места. Нет, это было неправильно. Он произнёс неправильные слова! Гарри нервно запустил в волосы левую ладонь. Он же знал заклинание, которое поднимало объекты в воздух! Он помнил то занятие с Флитвиком во время первого года своей учёбы, когда Гермиона, которая им с Роном тогда ещё совсем не нравилась, заставила взлететь перо. И Гарри тоже заставлял вещи летать. Это заклинание должно было быть лёгким!

— Вин! Вин… а… а! — расстроенно выкрикнул он и резко взмахнул палочкой. Неправильно! Всё было неправильно! Не может быть, чтобы всё стало вот так! Он не мог до такого докатиться!

  
* * *  
Северус пришёл в библиотеку за книгой о мазях от ожогов. Он собирался использовать свою очередную бессонную ночь, чтобы побольше узнать об этих мазях и улучшить свой нынешний рецепт — и, поскольку большинство его собственных книг сгорело в огне, хотел воспользоваться библиотечными. Кроме того, сейчас здесь ведь не было Пинс, которая пыталась бы его контролировать и требовала бы вернуть все книги через неделю или что-то не менее нелепое.

Разумеется, этот план полетел к дракклам, когда Северус обнаружил стоящего посреди библиотеки Поттера, который выкрикивал бессвязные обрывки чего-то, что, как Северус полагал, должно было быть заклинанием.

Северус не смог удержаться и машинально скользнул в тень, чтобы понаблюдать за Поттером и его маленькой истерикой. И чего только мальчишка пытался добиться? Охрипнуть? Существовали гораздо более простые способы поднять полку, чем Вингардиум Левиоса — если, конечно, Поттер пытался произнести именно это заклинание. У него не получалось даже вызвать искры.

Зачем Поттер вообще продолжал своё жалкое заикание? Разве к этому времени он ещё не осознал бесполезность всех своих попыток? Ему стоило просто начать колдовать невербально. Северусу вдруг вспомнились провальные занятия по Защите от Тёмных Искусств на шестом году учёбы Поттера, когда тот не мог колдовать без палочки.

Поттер отшвырнул свою палочку в сторону и осел на пол. До Северуса донеслось приглушённое всхлипывание. Ох, ну нет, Поттер ведь не собирался начать тут… Северус знал просто замечательный способ, как привести его в чувство.

— Прекрати это унизительное хныканье, Поттер! — потребовал Северус, выходя из тени. Поттеру пора было повзрослеть. Существовали намного худшие вещи, чем потеря способности нормально разговаривать. Поттер должен был радоваться, что ему вообще удалось выжить!

— Ты! — выплюнул Поттер, неловко поднимаясь на ноги. По его лицу текли слёзы. — Уйди!

Северус приподнял брови.

— О, так ты всё-таки можешь разговаривать?

Поттер яростно затряс головой.

  
* * *  
Голос Снейпа заставил Гарри резко вскинуть голову. Только не он! Только не здесь! Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. Он хотел, чтобы Снейп ушёл. Он не хотел, чтобы Снейп стал свидетелем его слабости — это лишь снабдило бы его дополнительной амуницией против Гарри!

— УЙДИ! — снова крикнул Гарри, не обращая внимания на то, как это слово больно оцарапало его горло. Он чувствовал себя клубком оголённых воспалённых нервов, и презрение Снейпа рассекало его плоть, словно острый нож.

— Злишься, Поттер? Какая жалость, что я не могу тебя понять. Тебе придётся поискать другой способ, как заставить меня уйти, — Снейп красноречиво покосился на палочку Гарри, лежащую в нескольких футах от них.

Чего Снейп пытался добиться? Он что, не видел, насколько бесполезной для Гарри была его волшебная палочка? Ничего не работало!

Снейп вдруг призвал его палочку к себе, и Гарри замутило от зрелища, как Снейп задумчиво проводит по ней своими пальцами. Его рукам там было не место! Это была палочка Гарри! Прыгнув вперёд, Гарри выхватил свою палочку, прежде чем Снейп успел бы отдёрнуть руку. И нежно прижал палочку к груди.

— Что, эта деревяшка по-прежнему тебе дорога, несмотря на то, что ты не можешь ничего сделать с её помощью? — продолжил насмехаться Снейп, и Гарри просто не мог больше этого выносить. Он хотел, чтобы Снейп замолчал, чтобы он ушёл и оставил Гарри в покое. Снейп ничего не понимал!

Гарри почувствовал странное покалывание. Оно зародилось у него в пальцах ног, затем взметнулось к животу, собралось где-то в центре и, наконец, буквально выстрелило из кончиков его пальцев.

Библиотеку заполнили взрывы громких, почти оглушающих звуков — и Гарри едва смог удержаться на ногах. В воздухе бурлила, металась и бушевала энергия, а Снейп лежал перед Гарри на полу и, кажется, у него текла кровь.

Гарри этого не хотел! Он пытался добиться совсем не этого… Не может быть, чтобы Снейп был ранен… Что, если он?!

В отчаянии Гарри попытался окликнуть Снейпа, но у него вырвались лишь невнятные обрывки слов. Он хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, он хотел… Гарри зажмурился и попытался мысленно утихомирить магический ураган…

Словно появившись из ниоткуда, его вдруг обняли чьи-то сильные руки, и Гарри ошеломлённо ахнул, а бушующая вокруг магия тут же стихла. Гарри чувствовал запах свежих трав и чего-то горького и чёрного. По его лицу прошлась грубоватая ткань мантии. Гарри снова ахнул и понял, что у него опять текут слёзы. Он вцепился в Снейпа, почему-то чувствуя себя в безопасности, чувствуя себя… иначе.

— Глупый мальчишка, — услышал он голос Снейпа и дал притянуть себя ещё ближе.

  
* * *  
Неловко опустив ладонь Поттеру на спину, Северус позволил мальчишке ещё какое-то время побыть у него в объятиях. По правде говоря, он не знал, как нужно кого-то утешать. Особенно кого-то, только что пострадавшего от магического выброса и умудрившегося высвободить накопившуюся за несколько недель магию даже без успешно сработавшего заклинания. Северусу оставалось лишь надеяться, что с Поттером всё в относительном порядке.

У самого Северуса довольно сильно болела голова в том месте, где его ударила случайная деревяшка. Оставалось уповать на то, что порез был не слишком глубоким. Северус терпеть не мог самостоятельно штопать свои раны, но, увы, ему предстояло именно это: он бы ни за что не позволил наложить на себя Исцеляющие чары с участием иглы ни одному из находившихся в замке болванов. Точнее, он бы не позволил им наложить на себя любые чары, и точка.

Недостатком всей этой затеи с утешением было то, что, разумеется, Поттер насквозь промочил его мантию своими слезами. Когда их поток, вроде бы, немного прекратился, Северус легонько сжал Поттера за плечи и откашлялся.

— Поттер, я скажу это только один раз: ты не ребёнок и ты не беспомощен. Я отказываюсь относиться к тебе, как к таковому, а ты не станешь так себя вести. Это понятно?

Поттер кивнул куда-то в складки его мантии.

— Замечательно. Тогда сейчас мы поднимемся с пола, ты вернёшься в свою комнату и немного поспишь. После этого твоего представления ты наверняка чувствуешь себя измотанным.

С некоторыми усилиями, опираясь друг на друга, им удалось встать. На какой-то неловкий момент оба затаили дыхание, избегая смотреть друг на друга. Потом у Поттера округлились глаза и он протянул руку к виску Северуса.

— ...Крас-ный… — наконец сказал он, ошарашенно глядя на свои перепачканные кровью пальцы. Как будто мальчишка никогда в жизни не видел крови. Это был не первый раз, когда у Северуса текла кровь, и точно не последний.

— Ерунда. Зелье об этом позаботится, — ответил Северус и наложил на пальцы Поттера быстрый Скорджифай. — Ну, мне пора, — взмахнув полами своей мантии, Северус развернулся и вышел из библиотеки.

  
* * *  
Вопреки вчерашним словам Снейпа и долгим часам сна, на следующий день Гарри не стал чувствовать себя лучше. Он чувствовал себя всё так же беспокойно и потерянно, как и всегда с тех пор, как выяснился его диагноз. Наблюдая за медленно поднимающимся в небо полумесяцем, Гарри думал о событиях вчерашней ночи и о том, каким беспомощным он себя чувствовал. Что будет, когда Хогвартс и остальную часть волшебного мира окончательно восстановят? Разумеется, от Гарри будут ожидать, чтобы он ушёл и подыскал себе собственное жильё. Но он не мог вернуться обратно на Гриммо или в Годрикову Лощину. Если бы жизнь была справедливой, ему не нужно было бы переживать обо всех этих вещах, не нужно было бы думать, куда он в итоге сможет устроиться на работу. Потому что кем он мог работать, будучи афатиком? Для большинства работ нужно было уметь читать или разговаривать. Чёрт, да его бы не взяли даже на старую должность Стэна Шанпайка в «Ночном Рыцаре»!

Гарри повернулся к окну спиной. Не лучше ли было бы умереть вместо того, чтобы вести такую полужизнь? Это было бы так легко. Ему даже не понадобилась бы его волшебная палочка. Только нож или что-нибудь острое, чтобы он мог перерезать себе вены и покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда.

Резкий стук в дверь выдернул Гарри из его размышлений и заставил нервно облизнуть губы. В самом начале люди часто стучались в его дверь, пытаясь вынудить своего спасителя выйти к ним и подарить им надежду. Но Гарри не был их спасителем и не мог никого обнадёжить, так что довольно скоро к нему перестали стучаться.

По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня. Гарри закрыл глаза, мечтая, чтобы человек за дверью ушёл. Он сейчас был совершенно не в настроении для общения.

Но стук повторился и, когда Гарри по-прежнему никак не отреагировал, его посетитель открыл дверь заклинанием.

Выхватив палочку, Гарри отпрыгнул назад и с бешено бьющимся сердцем смотрел, как в его комнату входит Снейп.

— Убери это, Поттер. Она всё равно бесполезна, — скривившись, сказал Снейп и закрыл за собой дверь.

Гарри отвернулся, чтобы скрыть свою гримасу боли. Палочка не была бесполезной — бесполезным был Гарри. Он встряхнул головой, словно пытаясь отгородиться от этих предательских мыслей, которые всё равно вели в одном-единственном направлении. Гарри там уже был и совершенно не стремился так быстро вернуться туда снова. Хотя…

Его внимание привлекли звук и аромат наливаемого в чашку — нет, в две чашки — чая. Гарри поднял взгляд на Снейпа, по-хозяйски управляющегося с чайником, который каждый вечер приносили домовые эльфы. Над чашками поднимался пар — похоже, сегодня Гарри проснулся слишком рано.

Придвинув одну чашку к Гарри, Снейп отпил из второй, издавая довольные (как показалось Гарри) звуки. Игнорируя чай, Гарри мрачно уставился на Снейпа. Гарри хотел, чтобы тот ушёл из его комнаты. Он хотел остаться один.

Но Снейп не обращал на его взгляды никакого внимания — вместо этого он принялся рассматривать его комнату. Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно; у него было не так много вещей, чтобы он смог придать своей комнате более уютный вид. В Хогвартсе осталось только то, что он носил с собой, будучи в бегах; основная часть его имущества по-прежнему была в Норе. Не то чтобы эти вещи кардинально улучшили бы обстановку его комнаты, но всё-таки.

— Вижу, ты не стал утруждаться тем, чтобы толком обустроиться, Поттер. Так торопишься поскорее отсюда уехать? — поинтересовался Снейп, разумеется, тут же определив его слабое место.

Гарри сжал губы и решил не отвечать, как бы сильно ему ни хотелось высказать Снейпу всё, что он по этому поводу думал. Разумеется, Гарри хотел поскорее отсюда уехать. И уедет, как только решит, как и куда. Но ещё больше ему хотелось, чтобы Снейп ушёл.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди. Гарри подумал, что в исполнении большинства людей этот жест выглядел бы защитным, но у Снейпа он смотрелся надменным, самоуверенным и полным превосходства.

— Поттер, — протянул Снейп, — вот как всё будет: ты встанешь, позавтракаешь и спустишься вниз в мои комнаты. Я буду учить тебя...

Гарри яростно замотал головой. Ну уж нет, больше он в это не ввяжется! Зельеварение со Снейпом было кошмарным и само по себе, но неудача с невербальными заклинаниями оставила Гарри выжженным и обожжённым, и он не собирался снова учиться чему-то у Снейпа. Это могло закончиться только катастрофой!

— Не тряси головой, а слушай меня. Ты спустишься вниз в…

— Нет! — крикнул Гарри. — Нет… вар-ке!

С трудом выпалив эти слова, Гарри сразу понял, что они были неправильными. Они неправильно звучали, они были неправильными на вкус.

А что же Снейп? Он лишь моргнул и, как ни в чём ни бывало, продолжил:

— Ну а что бы ты предпочёл? До конца своих дней жить без магии? Беспомощным? Беззащитным? — он сардонически приподнял бровь. — Поттер, я же уже сказал, что не стану относиться к тебе, как к таковому. И если мне снова нужно взять тебя в ученики — так тому и быть. Помоги мне Мерлин.

— Я… — опять начал Гарри, и сам толком не зная, что хотел сказать. Он лишь знал, что должен сказать что-то такое, что заставило бы Снейпа уйти.

Каким-то образом это, похоже, подействовало, потому что, к удивлению Гарри, Снейп поднялся со стула. Но, разумеется, уже через секунду разрушил его радужные мечты:

— После того, как ты что-то съешь и примешь душ, ты спустишься ко мне. Это не подлежит обсуждению, хотя я с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как ты попытаешься это сделать.

  
* * *  
Снейп находился на грани засыпания, но всё-таки не мог соскользнуть за край, будучи безжалостно изгнанным из чудесной страны сновидений, надежд и отдыха. Возможно, ему удалось бы продвинуться чуточку дальше, достичь того состояния, которое в его случае больше всего походило на сон — но тут в дверь постучался Поттер.

Это мог быть только Поттер, потому что никто другой из многочисленных обитателей замка не осмелился бы потревожить Мастера Зелий. К нему могла прийти мадам Помфри, но она не стала бы вот так стучаться. Она прикоснулась бы к двери волшебной палочкой, создавая тихий звон, который Северус обязательно услышал бы, если бы не спал, но смог бы легко проигнорировать, если бы вдруг задремал.

Но в этом стуке слышалось волнение, смешанное с требовательностью, и Северус не мог отказать — в конце концов, он ведь сам приказал Поттеру сюда прийти. У Северуса была задача, которую нужно было выполнить: снова спасти чёртового мальчишку, только на этот раз от него самого.

Когда Северус распахнул дверь, Поттер неуверенно затоптался на пороге. «Явно не горит желанием приступать», — подумал Северус. Но на его решение это никак не повлияло. Для этого потребовалось бы нечто большее, чем недовольный Поттер.

— Заходи уже, чтобы мы смогли начать. Я не хочу оставлять дверь открытой для этих трёклятых сквозняков дольше необходимого.

Тем более, что кто-то из других жителей замка мог вообразить, будто дверь Северуса открыта для посетителей. У него сейчас просто не было сил на болезненные проклятия.

Лицо Поттера не выразило никакого понимания, но он прошаркал внутрь. Будь Северус одним из тех людей, которые говорили, что стакан наполовину полон, когда на самом деле в нём оставалась лишь пара капель, он бы назвал это прогрессом.

— Садись, — сказал он Поттеру, указывая на единственный стул, который не был занят свитками пергамента или остатками экспериментов. Нынешней лабораторией Северуса служил его старый кабинет Зельеварения, потому что настоящую лабораторию разрушили во время войны. В углу комнаты медленно побулькивал котёл с новой партией Волчьелычного зелья. На него в эти дни был огромный спрос.

Поттер сел так же охотно, как и в свою бытность учеником, но Северус проигнорировал поведение паршивца, вместо этого проверив состояние Волчьелычного.

— Мы ещё раз начнём с самых основ. Как правило, невербальными заклинаниями пользуются для того, чтобы получить преимущество во время дуэли. Однако в некоторых случаях они хорошо работают и для немых людей или таких состояний, как твоё. Волшебную палочку при невербальных заклинаниях держат точно так же, как и при обычных — по сути, всё делается точно так же, за исключением того, что заклинание не произносится вслух, а его желают. То есть, тебе нужно сконцентрироваться на желаемом результате и на словах заклинания. А теперь сосредоточься, Поттер: скорее всего, именно поэтому твои заклинания не работали во время твоего шестого года. Тебе недоставало концентрации и целеустремлённости, и ты не мог должным образом сфокусироваться.

Сделав паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, Северус поднял голову от котла. Поттер так до сих пор ничего и не сказал — возможно, он просто сбежал, пока Северус на него не смотрел?

Но нет, паршивец сидел на месте, с плотно сжатыми губами и чем-то средним между стыдом, злостью и печалью на лице. Северус вздохнул. Стало быть, начало получилось не самым лучшим.

— Хорошо, Поттер, давай начнём заново. Движения палочки и всё остальное не меняется, — снова начал Северус, на этот раз следя за признаками понимания у Поттера на лице. Прошло несколько мгновений, но затем, похоже, мальчишка понял. Возможно, упрощённые объяснения оказались бы более результативными и раньше, на занятиях с юными чудовищами. — Чтобы колдовать, делай следующее: сконцентрируйся. Представь, как твоё заклинание должно сработать. Мысленно произнеси нужные слова. Направь свою энергию в кончик палочки и выпусти её наружу.


	3. Глава 3

Прогресс был медленным и напоминал попытки белки натаскать достаточно орехов, чтобы пережить зиму, но в итоге рассыпающую половину собранного по дороге. Сказать, что это разочаровывало, было бы преуменьшением, причём как для Снейпа, так и для Гарри.  
  
У Гарри ушло немало времени, прежде чем он понял, что именно Снейп от него хотел, но даже после этого он испытывал ничуть не больше энтузиазма, чем во время шестого года своей учёбы в Хогвартсе. Точнее, Гарри испытывал точно такое же нежелание учиться у Снейпа, и ему стоило немалых внутренних усилий этого не показывать.  
  
Схватив яблоко, оставшееся после завтрака вчера ночью, Гарри растянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной своей комнаты.  
  
Его нервы были натянуты и напряжены до предела — и всё из-за чёртового Северуса Снейпа. Тот совсем не изменился, теперь это было очевидно. Он без конца что-то требовал, кричал и высмеивал. Правда, Гарри вынужден был признать, что это было неожиданно приятным контрастом по сравнению с тем, как с ним себя вели другие люди. Снейп хотя бы не считал его хрупкой фарфоровой статуэткой и был верен своему обещанию не обращаться с Гарри, как с ребёнком. Как с раздражающим паршивцем, который не умеет нормально колдовать — да, но не как с ребёнком.  
  
Гарри слизнул яблочный сок, потёкший у него по подбородку, и взял в свободную руку свою волшебную палочку. Раньше всё это было так легко. Достаточно было произнести нужное слово, выполнить правильное движение палочкой и кистью — и всё работало. По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев. А теперь…  
  
— Вин… Вин… — Гарри сдался и тяжело вздохнул. Бесполезно. Ему оставалось или колдовать невербально, или вообще не колдовать. Что было слабым утешением: пока что ему так и не удалось добиться правильной работы от хотя бы одного-единственного заклинания. Через некоторое время даже Снейп устал пытаться его учить и, слава Мерлину, отправил Гарри обратно. Очень вовремя, подумал Гарри. Живущие в замке люди как раз начали просыпаться.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус потёр глаза и глубоко вздохнул, помешивая зелье в шестьдесят шестой раз. Он достиг критической фазы приготовления, во время которой было совершенно непозволительно ошибиться. Северус решительно приказал своим уставшим, будто налитым свинцом, векам оставаться открытыми — и принялся скрупулёзно отсчитывать крупинки призрачной соли, падающие в котёл с зельем-антидотом, в котором так отчаянно нуждалась мадам Помфри.  
  
Он невыносимо устал. Если бы только он мог найти в себе силы, чтобы собственно заснуть… Но даже это требовало слишком многих усилий. Возможно… возможно, после того, как он закончит это зелье, ему удастся соскользнуть в сладкое забытье…  
  
Какая-то крохотная часть сознания Северуса отметила, что банка с призрачной солью выскользнула у него из рук. Но он даже не успел стряхнуть с себя остатки сонливости, прежде чем комнату сотряс взрыв.  
  
  
* * *  
Если земля действительно вздрогнула — как позже утверждали некоторые обитатели замка — Гарри этого не заметил. Он вообще не заметил в этот день совершенно ничего необычного до того, как вошёл в бывший кабинет Зельеварения для очередного сеанса своих мучений. До этого самого момента он испытывал лишь привычные страх, настороженность и, пожалуй, капельку взволнованного предвкушения. В конце концов, ему ведь удалось успешно выполнить невербальную Вингардиум Левиосу и простое трансфигурирующее заклинание. Конечно, это было небольшим прогрессом, но, по крайней мере, у него наблюдался прогресс.  
  
Гарри чувствовал трепыхание странной надежды и на несколько чудесных секунд даже позволил себе улыбнулся. Возможно, сегодня ему удастся справиться с ещё одним заклинанием. Возможно, глаза Снейпа снова заискрятся тем одобрительным блеском.  
  
Гарри толкнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь, ведущую в логово Снейпа. У него на губах уже начало неуверенно формироваться коротенькое приветствие. Которое мгновенно испарилось, как только Гарри увидел Снейпа лежащим на полу с окровавленным лицом и покрытым слоем какого-то вещества, судя по всему, уже начавшего разъедать его плоть.  
  
Издав дикий крик, Гарри бросился к Снейпу. Выхватив палочку, он попытался сказать «Эванеско», но у него ничего не получилось. Охваченный паникой, он постарался наколдовать его невербально, но тоже безуспешно. Странная слизь была повсюду, шипя и пузырясь, и Снейп лежал прямо посреди этого всего. В отчаянии Гарри попробовал наложить Вингардиум Левиосу, но в итоге просто схватил Снейпа за мантию и оттащил подальше от лужи со взорвавшимся зельем. Его ладони тут же начало невыносимо жечь и Гарри понял, что этого недостаточно. Нужно было смыть со Снейпа это зелье, пока оно не сожгло его заживо!  
  
Гарри в ужасе завертел головой по сторонам и увидел камин. Схватив немного каминного порошка, он швырнул его в огонь и тут же просунул следом голову. Он хотел сказать «Больничное Крыло», но ещё до того, как закончил говорить, понял, что не сможет правильно произнести эти слова.  
  
Наверное, было чистой удачей, что взамен он выпалил: «Помфри» и что каминная сеть приняла это за правильную команду. У Гарри бешено закружилась голова и ему начало казаться, что его сейчас стошнит — как вдруг всё прекратилось и перед ним возник лазарет. Гарри закричал, пытаясь привлечь внимание колдоведьмы.  
  
  
* * *  
Мадам Помфри всегда отличалась удивительной способностью понимать людей без слов. Она одной из первых заметила, что с Гарри что-то не так, когда он вышел из комы после того проклятия — вот и сейчас она сразу поняла, что что-то случилось. Должно быть, она разглядела панику и мольбу в его взгляде, говорил себе потом Гарри, наблюдая за работой целительницы.  
  
Мадам Помфри потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы удалить зелье, покрывавшее Снейпа. Лужу на полу она оставила нетронутой (должно быть, для дальнейшего анализа). Чуть больше времени ушло на то, чтобы стабилизировать Снейпа для переноски в Больничное Крыло.  
  
Гарри, не доверяя своей способности во второй раз справиться с каминной сетью, побежал в лазарет по коридорам. Вокруг сновали какие-то люди, но он даже не запомнил их лиц — по правде говоря, его это просто не волновало.  
  
Всё, что сейчас было важно — это Снейп, лежащий в кровати всего в нескольких дюймах от Гарри. Мадам Помфри продолжала проводить какие-то тесты, накладывала заклинания и призывала лечебные зелья. Ей удалось остановить распространение ожогов и начать восстановление повреждённых тканей, но Снейп был по-прежнему без сознания.  
  
Было по-настоящему жутко видеть, как он вот так вот лежал, словно мёртвый.  
  
  
* * *  
Наконец мадам Помфри выпрямилась и вытерла со лба пот.  
  
— Мне удалось его стабилизировать. В настоящий момент это всё, чем я могу ему помочь. Заклинания и мази уже должны были начать действовать, — устало сказала колдоведьма. Это не помешало ей достать новые мази и бинты и приняться за лечение ожогов у Гарри на руках. Он уже и совсем позабыл о своих травмах и только сейчас обратил внимание на боль. А ведь у него пострадали только кисти рук. Каково будет Снейпу, когда он очнётся?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Он… в нор… ме? — настоял он.  
  
— Он придёт в норму, со временем, — ответила мадам Помфри. Откуда-то с противоположной стороны лазарета раздался полный страдания стон, который тут же привлёк внимание колдоведьмы.  
  
Гарри только сейчас заметил, что они здесь не одни. Большинство кроватей в Больничном Крыле были кем-то заняты и из-под одеял виднелись руки и головы спящих пациентов. Большинство этих людей, скорее всего, пострадало ещё на войне (и тот факт, что они до сих пор находились в лазарете, свидетельствовал о серьёзности их травм), другие были ранены в хаосе послевоенных стычек, или, возможно, во время восстановительных работ. Должно быть, лечебница Святого Мунго была переполнена — раз так много больных осталось в Хогвартсе.  
  
— Северус должен был сварить зелье для одного из моих пациентов, — обеспокоенно сказала мадам Помфри. Закончив бинтовать ладони Гарри, она крепко затянула узлы его повязки и продолжила: — Теперь мне нужно как можно скорее найти другого Мастера Зелий, иначе бедняга не выживет. Так что, Поттер, ты останешься здесь. Присмотри за моими пациентами и не дай никому умереть!  
  
Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но колдоведьма схватила свой плащ и исчезла в камине прежде, чем он успел издать хотя бы звук. Громкий свист — и всё стихло, тишину комнаты нарушало лишь тихое дыхание десятков больных. Гарри тяжело сглотнул. И как, интересно, он мог кому-то помочь, если он не мог помочь даже самому себе?  
  
  
* * *  
Когда Северус впервые пришёл в себя, у него были галлюцинации. Ему померещилось, будто он видел Поттера, склонившегося над кроватью в помещении, напоминавшем лазарет, и что-то втолковывающего лежащему на кровати мужчине. Но Поттер ведь не мог нормально разговаривать и не стал бы ни с кем говорить, не говоря уже о том, что Поттер не стал бы выбираться из своей комнаты туда, где его могли бы увидеть.  
  
Проснувшись во второй раз, Северус снова увидел Поттера: тот сидел рядом с его кроватью и, похоже, спал. Сначала Северус решил, что опять галлюцинирует, но потом пошевелился и его тело прошила такая боль, что он сразу же отмёл эту идею. С чего бы кому-то воображать, что прямо возле них, как тёмный ангел, спит Поттер — или что они страдают от сильнейшей боли?  
  
Прерывисто дыша и пытаясь превозмочь боль, Северус позвал Поттера. Его голос звучал ужасно хрипло.  
  
Явно дезориентированный, Поттер моргнул и встряхнулся. А затем, как только понял, что Северус пришёл в себя и ждёт, чтобы Поттер обратил на него внимание, вдруг схватил Северуса за руку. Его хватка была такой крепкой, что почти причиняла боль, но Северус едва ли это заметил. Всё, что он видел — это то, что глаза Поттера были мокрыми от слёз.  
  
— Болван, — сипло выдохнул Северус и скривил губы во что-то, напоминающее недовольную гримасу.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри осторожно вытер Снейпу лоб, стараясь не потревожить его лёгкого сна. Со времени несчастного случая в старом кабинете Зельеварения прошло двое суток, но состояние Снейпа улучшилось лишь немного.  
  
Снейп уже более-менее ясно соображал, но на взгляд Гарри он слишком мало времени спал. И, хотя Снейп продолжал критиковать каждое движение Гарри, когда тот пытался о нём позаботиться (и почувствовать себя хоть для чего-то полезным), он ни разу не отослал Гарри прочь. Зная Снейпа, это наверняка было его способом сказать, что Гарри неплохо справлялся. По крайней мере, Гарри так думал.  
  
То, как сильно Гарри беспокоило состояние Снейпа, его немало обескураживало и удивляло. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо так за кого-то переживал и не мог точно охарактеризовать это чувство. Он старался об этом попросту не думать, но, учитывая оглушающую тишину Больничного Крыла, это было почти невозможной задачей.  
  
Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, Гарри попытался выяснить, что же вызвало тот взрыв. Снейп не слишком распространялся по данному поводу, сказав лишь что-то о несчастных случаях, которые, конечно, не должны были случаться у таких, как он, но всё же иногда случались — неизбежные риски работы Мастера Зелий — но Гарри эти слова показались довольно жалкими отговорками. А уж Гарри знал в этом толк: в конце концов, он ведь был чемпионом по жалким отговоркам.  
  
  
* * *  
Поттер за ним наблюдал. Северус чувствовал это своим костным мозгом. Этот пристальный взгляд, эти нахальные, неотрывно следящие за ним глаза… Северус чувствовал их с того самого треклятого дня, когда Поттер впервые появился в Хогвартсе. Пожалуй, не было бы преувеличением сказать, что Северус всегда мог почувствовать подобное «внимание».  
  
Поттер его попросту осаждал. И он был даже хуже, чем мадам Помфри — у той по крайней мере хватало совести хотя бы иногда оставлять Северуса в покое, чтобы ему не нужно было притворяться спящим.  
  
Что ж, особенного выбора не было. У Северуса не было желания продолжать валяться в кровати, тем более, без книг. Придётся окончательно вставать.  
  
Северус открыл глаза и сонно заморгал.  
  
— Поттер, — недовольно пробурчал он в качестве приветствия, и Поттер тут же вскочил с кровати и уселся на стул у изголовья его постели. — Ты всё ещё здесь?  
  
Поттер кивнул.  
  
— Я думал, что у нас с тобой была договоренность, Поттер. Ты разговариваешь, а я учу тебя невербальным чарам.  
  
— Но… ты… ты… кро-вать, — пробормотал Поттер, явно стараясь говорить как можно тише, чтобы никто не разобрал его слов. Северус был рад, что за все годы его слух не утратил своей остроты.  
  
— Да, я в кровати. И поэтому ты решил, что у тебя каникулы? Потому что, Поттер, я могу тебя заверить в том, что это не так. А теперь опусти чёртовы жалюзи — при помощи магии — и начнём. Мне здесь адски скучно, так что тебе придётся послужить мне хоть каким-то развлечением.  
  
Поттер мрачно на него уставился (ну вот, так-то лучше! Пусть и вполнакала), а потом закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Если чёртов мальчишка не научится колдовать, обходясь без этого, его размажут по стенке уже в самом начале очередной дуэли, в которую он, разумеется, опять умудрится ввязаться.  
  
  
* * *  
Прошло ещё несколько дней, прежде чем Снейпу наконец разрешили покинуть Больничное Крыло. Гарри специально пришёл, чтобы довести Снейпа до его комнат — хоть и притворился, будто совершенно случайно оказался возле лазарета. Он не был уверен, действительно ли Снейп в это поверил, но эта маленькая ложь позволила им пройти через весь замок со всего лишь незначительным ворчанием со стороны Снейпа. Гарри счёл это отличным признаком и не удержался от улыбки.  
  
— Тебя что-то развеселило, Поттер? — поинтересовался Снейп, но его голос звучал намного менее недовольно, чем обычно. Освобождение из цепких рук мадам Помфри явно улучшило его настроение.  
  
Гарри покачал головой, но так и не смог стереть с лица широкую улыбку, которая, наверное, могла бы осветить целый город.  
  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — пробормотал Снейп. И, поскольку Гарри всегда был склонен верить в невероятное, ему показалось, что уголки губ Снейпа дёрнулись в лёгкой ответной улыбке.  
  
Это был хороший день. Гарри выяснит, почему со Снейпом произошёл тот несчастный случай, и всё исправит. И всё снова будет хорошо.  
  
Вот только этого не произошло.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри снова и снова прокручивал всё у себя в голове, пытаясь найти другие возможные оправдания и причины для несчастного случая Снейпа. Он выжидал и наблюдал, но когда Снейп начал дрожать, это стало последней каплей.  
  
— Ты… в кро-ва-ти… плохо, — сказал Гарри и тут же болезненно скривился и покраснел, когда понял, как это должно было прозвучать.  
  
Снейп недовольно приподнял бровь.  
  
— О, неужели, Поттер? Что-то не припоминаю, чтобы ты был одним из тех счастливчиков, которым я мог бы доказать обратное.  
  
Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь проигнорировать смысл его слов и сконцентрироваться.  
  
— Ты.. в крова-ти… ты… спишь… Волде… — он оборвал сам себя. Нет, он хотел сказать не это. — Плохо, — закончил он.  
  
Теперь нахмурился Снейп. Значит, он понял смысл слов Гарри.  
  
— Это не твоё дело, Поттер, — буркнул Снейп, вставая и направляясь к своему шкафу, где начал перебирать его содержимое.  
  
Не его дело? Это, чёрт побери, было очень даже его делом, поскольку Гарри видел, что Снейпу становится хуже с каждым днём! Тёмные круги у него под глазами, дрожь, почти бессознательные, похожие на обмороки, фазы мини-сна, в которые Снейп периодически впадал, судя по всему, даже сам этого не осознавая. Да Снейп же попросту сводил себя в могилу! И это было не его, Гарри, делом?!  
  
— Ты… ты всегда… и, — Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, — я го-во-рю. Ты… спишь.  
  
— Поттер! — рыкнул Снейп, с грохотом ставя банку с сушёными жабрами обратно на полку.  
  
Гарри схватил его за плечо и развернул к себе. Просто удивительно, как легко оказалось это сделать.  
  
— Чес-тно. Ты… я… ра-бо-та. Сло-ва. Сон... Честно. Ты и… и… я. Об-мен.  
  
Снейп устало потёр лицо ладонями и вздохнул.  
  
— Поттер, всё не так просто. Мы не можем просто взять и договориться о подобном обмене. Это не обсуждается. Дело не в том, что я не хочу спать. Я просто не могу. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о хронической бессоннице?  
  
Гарри уставился на него, не совсем поняв услышанное. Мерлин, как же он хотел бы понимать всё, что Снейп говорил! Снейп обожал изъясняться сложными витиеватыми конструкциями, которые большинству людей было трудно понять. И — Гарри бы в этом никогда не признался — но вообще-то ему нравилось слушать Снейпа (конечно, когда тот не измывался над самим Гарри). Он до сих пор помнил то самое первое занятие по Зельеварению, на котором он так впечатлился речью Снейпа, что даже хотел её записать.  
  
Но теперь эти времена остались в прошлом. Гарри больше не мог угнаться за замысловатой речью Снейпа. Снейп даже начал говорить более простыми и короткими фразами, когда общался с Гарри. Гарри ума не мог приложить, почему Снейп на это пошёл, но факт оставался фактом.  
  
— Я не могу спать, — со вздохом объяснил Снейп. — Что бы я ни делал. Если я достаточно сильно устаю, то просто теряю сознание, но когда я пытаюсь уснуть, мне едва ли удаётся проспать хотя бы два часа. Вот почему я не сплю. Я не могу это контролировать.  
  
В его голосе отчётливо сквозило отвращение. Гарри нетрудно было догадаться, как сильно Снейп должен был ненавидеть такое положение вещей.  
  
— Ле...че-ние? — спросил Гарри. Его рука по-прежнему лежала у Снейпа на плече.  
  
Снейп покачал головой.  
  
— Ни одно из моих зелий не помогло.  
  
Отодвинувшись от Гарри, он вернулся к котлу в углу комнаты. Руке Гарри тут же стало холодно.  
  
— По крайней мере, у меня есть время для варки зелий.  
  
Гарри потряс головой и зажмурился.  
  
— Без сна… ты… и… смерть.


	4. Глава 4

Гарри ещё никогда так не хотелось пойти в библиотеку, чтобы почитать там о бессоннице. Но подобные попытки были заведомо бесполезными и не могли принести ему ничего, кроме разочарования. В конце концов, в Хогвартской библиотеке не было книг с картинками — а теперь Гарри мог читать только их.

Тем не менее, это не остановило его от похода в библиотеку. Замок был тихим и неподвижным, а за окном высоко в небе сияла луна, отбрасывая на каменный пол холодные блики. Гарри заметил, что со времени его последнего визита в библиотеке кто-то побывал. Полки снова аккуратно стояли или висели, книги больше не были разбросаны где попало и даже подоконники кто-то тщательно вытер от пыли. Прогресс.

Гарри принялся бродить вдоль стеллажей, водя пальцами по книжным корешкам, трогая мягкую кожу обложек и задаваясь вопросом, как помочь Снейпу. Должен же был быть какой-то способ. Может быть, мадам Помфри что-то знала? Но ведь Снейп наверняка уже спросил у неё совета.

Гарри прислонился лбом к холодному оконному стеклу и выглянул наружу, на слегка искажённые окрестности Хогвартса. Ему вспомнились языки пламени, проклятия… Нет, сейчас он не хотел об этом думать. Всё это осталось в прошлом — а Гарри был нужен в настоящем.

Гарри пожалел, что рядом не было Гермионы. Она бы знала, что делать. Она бы смогла найти что-то о бессоннице и о том, как помочь Снейпу.

  
* * *  
В итоге, вопреки всему, следующей ночью Гарри пришёл в лазарет. У него ушло немало времени на то, чтобы объяснить мадам Помфри (которая уже собиралась идти спать), что именно ему от неё было нужно. Ещё больше времени потребовалось мадам Помфри для того, чтобы растолковать Гарри суть бессонницы.

Снейп уже обращался к ней за помощью и она надеялась, что её предписания и зелья, которые Снейп сварил лично, помогли. Мадам Помфри также пыталась поговорить с ним после того инцидента со взорвавшимся зельем, но Снейпа совершенно не интересовали никакие её советы насчёт возможной терапии.

— Дру-гие… сред-ства? — медленно спросил Гарри, нервно болтая ногой над краем кровати.

— Ты имеешь в виду, другие средства, кроме зелий?

Гарри кивнул.

— Вообще-то, обычные формы бессонницы лечат зельями. Существуют специальные заклинания, но они служат лишь дополнительными мерами, которые усиливают действие зелий. И, поскольку зелья Северусу, судя по всему, не помогают… Мне кажется, что его проблема вызвана какими-то другими, нетипичными для бессонницы факторами. Разумеется, война наверняка внесла свою лепту, но не думаю, что дело только в ней. Возможно, то, что Северус едва не умер… — мадам Помфри так и не закончила свою мысль, по-видимому, погрузившись в раздумья.

Гарри тоже сосредоточенно наморщил лоб. Может быть, ему стоит спросить Снейпа, что тот пережил в Визжащей Хижине? Пока что Гарри не осмеливался поднимать эту тему, и не только потому, что опасался возможной реакции Снейпа — Гарри и самому крайне не хотелось снова вспоминать ту ночь. Когда он видел, как Снейп лежит там на полу, истекая кровью и умирая… ну, точнее, как выяснилось позже, почти умирая. Гарри знал, что сыграли свою роль Крововосстанавливающие зелья и безоар, но не знал подробностей. Возможно, пришло время это исправить.

  
* * *  
Северус смерил Поттера мрачным взглядом. Паршивец странно себя вёл всю сегодняшнюю ночь и Северус был совершенно не в настроении для отлынивания, бестолковости или просто глупости. Что заставляло его снова задаться вопросом: почему он вообще настоял на том, чтобы учить этого гриффиндорца невербальной магии?

— Поттер, я не разрешал тебе говорить, так что будь любезен прекратить травмировать мои уши и попытайся выполнить это заклинание, — прорычал Северус. Его пальцы непроизвольно дёрнулись, словно ища палочку, и Поттер это явно заметил. Хорошо.

Он не собирался отвечать на вопросы паршивца. Жизнь Северуса — всё, что касалось его жизни — была его личным делом, не предназначенным для досужих глаз или ушей. Хватало и того, что Поттер и так уже дважды проникал в мысли Северуса (разумеется, второй раз был более-менее добровольным, и тем не менее). То, что Поттер той ночью увидел — это всё, что ему когда-либо светило увидеть. И Поттер должен был быть за это благодарен.

Поттер должен был быть благодарен Северусу и за то, что тот снова ему помогал. И Поттер мог бы начать выказывать свою благодарность, выполнив наконец это заклинание, подумал Северус — и немедленно озвучил эту мысль Поттеру.

  
* * *  
Иногда он Поттеру почти завидовал. Несносный паршивец заснул. Прямо здесь, у Северуса в лаборатории, положив голову на один из столов рядом с измельчённой печенью фугу. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, а очки съехали в сторону, открывая вид на непозволительно длинные ресницы.

Если бы Северус был человеком, которому нравились пушистые кролики — кроме как в виде сытного обеда или ужина — или, возможно, романтические поэмы, он мог бы счесть Поттера умильным. Но поскольку Северус не был таким человеком, он лишь задумался, не разбудить ли Поттера крепким пинком.

И от чего это Поттер умудрился так устать? Насколько Северус знал, большую часть дня Поттер спал у себя в комнате, после чего приходил к нему тренироваться. Северус знал, что колдовство расходовало довольно много энергии, он чувствовал это по себе. Но Поттер не мог вот прямо настолько сильно устать. Лентяй.

Северус покачал головой и, бросив на Поттера последний взгляд, направился к своему котлу, чтобы осторожно помешать Заживляющую мазь.

  
* * *  
— Чёрт, Поттер! Сконцентрируйся! — в пятый раз гаркнул Снейп, выглядя просто разъярённым. — Сосредоточься на своей волшебной палочке, сфокусируйся на заклинании, направь свою энергию…

Гарри скрипнул зубами, от всей души жалея, что не может как следует рявкнуть Снейпу, чтобы тот заткнулся. Он уже столько раз это слышал, что, наверное, мог бы процитировать всё Снейпово чёртово «бла-бла-бла» даже во сне — но заклинания у него всё равно не получались! И ничего не помогало! Вся эта затея была просто бесполезна!

Снейп принялся орать ещё громче и Гарри закрыл глаза, словно это могло его как-то заблокировать.

«Заткнись! За-ткнись!»

Ему нужно было Заглушающее. Или Оглушающее. Что угодно, лишь бы только Снейп наконец заткнулся, потому что с. Гарри. Хватит!

Ударная волна, вырвавшаяся у него из палочки, была настолько неожиданной и сильной, что Гарри упал. Он бы наверняка с характерным хрустом ударился о землю, если бы в самый последний момент Снейп его не подхватил.

Гарри вскинул голову, уставившись на Снейпа ошеломлённо распахнутыми глазами и нервно вцепившись в него пальцами. Волосы Снейпа касались его лица, и это было немного щекотно. Они оба тяжело дышали. Очень медленно Снейп опустил Гарри на пол. Гарри продолжал за него держаться.

Он обнаружил себя у Снейпа в объятиях, крепких, несмотря на всю усталость, которую тот наверняка испытывал уже много дней. Сквозь одежду Снейпа Гарри чувствовал тепло его тела. Снейп пах разными ингредиентами для зелий: некоторые из этих запахов были приятными, другие — нет, но самыми отчётливыми были нотки, напомнившие Гарри о маленьком садике с травами тёти Петунии.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и зажмурился, пряча лицо у Северуса в мантии. Мерлин, когда в последний раз его кто-то обнимал? Последний раз он находился к кому-то так близко целую вечность назад. Может быть, зимой в палатке с Роном и Гермионой, когда они придвигались друг к другу, пытаясь сберечь тепло. Или когда Малфой цеплялся за него во время побега из Выручай-Комнаты… Но ни один из тех случаев даже отдалённо не напоминал нынешнюю ситуацию.

У Гарри бешено стучала кровь, а сердце так и норовило выпрыгнуть из груди, но оно было заперто в грудной клетке, а потому телу Гарри пришлось ограничиться густым румянцем.

Снейп медленно убрал руки, оставив Гарри на полу, после чего откашлялся и пошёл проверять какие-то склянки у себя на полке. Гарри потребовались неимоверные усилия, чтобы не потянуться за ним следом. Совершая глубокие размеренные вдохи, он попытался убедить себя в том, что это было абсолютно нормальной реакцией для кого-то настолько одинокого, как он, и что его дрожь должна была вот-вот прекратиться. В каком-то промежутке между этим моментом и рассветом его самовнушение наконец сработало.

  
* * *  
Этой ночью ему снился Снейп. Но это не был один из некогда привычных снов с участием Снейпа, в котором Мастер Зелий пикировал на Гарри, как огромная летучая мышь, и пытался выкрасть его сердце и печень, чтобы сварить из них какие-то мерзкие снадобья для слизеринских первогодок, которые превратили бы тех в маленьких злобных монстров. Нет, этот сон был совсем другого рода.

От этого сна Гарри лихорадочно метался в постели. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что его голова свисает с правого края кровати, а ноги неловко скрючены у изголовья, в районе подушки. Одеяла нигде не было видно — позже Гарри нашёл его под кроватью. Один только Мерлин знал, как оно туда попало.

Гарри бросил свои липкие простыни и шорты в корзину для грязного белья, от души радуясь тому, что всё это случилось не в общей спальне (снова), после чего принял длительный душ, безуспешно пытаясь думать о чём угодно, лишь бы только это не было связано с сексом.

Румянец, которым Гарри покрылся по дороге в подземелья, стойко держался в течение нескольких последующих часов. Подозрительные взгляды Снейпа тоже совсем не улучшали ситуацию. Что бы Снейп сделал, если бы узнал, что творилось у Гарри в снах и в голове? Это вызвало бы у него отвращение? Или влечение? Он бы вышвырнул Гарри прочь? Или притянул бы к себе и поцеловал, прикоснулся, хрипло прошептал ему на ухо…

Пискнув что-то, смутно напоминающее извинения, Гарри поспешил в ближайший туалет.

  
* * *  
Ещё через три дня в Хогвартс прибыла Гермиона. Гарри со Снейпом сидели в саду, наслаждаясь последними тёплыми лучами уходящего солнца. Снейп читал какую-то отчётливо пахнущую зельями книгу, а Гарри практиковал заклинания на цветочных горшках, как вдруг в сад вошла Гермиона. По её сияющему виду Гарри сразу понял, что у неё всё получилось и с её родителями всё хорошо. А потом Гермиона его заметила и бросилась Гарри на шею, чуть не сбив с ног, с совершенно нетипичным для себя восторженным писком.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, когда подруга его наконец отпустила. И попытался решить, улыбнуться ли ему в ответ, или поджать хвост и убежать.

— Ох, Гарри, я так рада снова тебя видеть! Я должна всё-всё тебе рассказать о моей поездке в Австралию! Ты просто не поверишь, где я нашла своих родителей! И там такая потрясающая культура! То есть, я читала о местной естественной магии, но увидеть это своими глазами, почувствовать, как она течёт из земли! В смысле, Гарри, она там практически пульсирует в земле, вместо того, чтобы циркулировать в людях!

Гермиона набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и Гарри, чувствуя, что это, скорее всего, его последний шанс что-то вставить в ближайшие полчаса, начал говорить:

— Ты… Внизу… ты… и… сердце... Хоро-шо.

По выражению лица Гермионы, по непониманию, которое она тщетно попыталась спрятать за дрожащей улыбкой, Гарри понял, что сказал что-то не то. И только сейчас сообразил, какой рваной получилась его фраза.

Полный разочарования, он отвернулся.

— Я… не понимаю, — призналась Гермиона и в её голосе сквозила та же неуверенность, которая минутой ранее отразилась у неё на лице.

— Если не ошибаюсь, Поттер хотел сказать вам, что рад вашему возвращению, мисс Грейнджер, — сообщил Снейп, ни на секунду не отрываясь от своей книги.

Губы Гермионы сложились в удивлённое «О!», а Гарри попытался проигнорировать тот факт, что Снейп знал и понимал его лучше, чем одна из двух его самых близких друзей.

  
* * *  
Снейп ушёл, пробормотав что-то о зелье, которое требовало его внимания — и Гарри наконец остался с Гермионой наедине. Но, хотя он был за это благодарен, вместе с тем он чувствовал тревогу. Во-первых, потому что теперь рядом не было никого, кто мог бы переводить Гермионе его запинающуюся бессмыслицу, а во-вторых, потому что Снейп почти ничего не варил, когда Гарри не было с ним в комнате.

Гарри точно не знал, отдавал ли Снейп себе в этом отчёт. Возможно, он это делал сознательно, желая, чтобы Гарри был рядом на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так? Что снова напомнило Гарри о его проблеме со Снейпом. Возможно, Гермиона могла помочь?

Собравшись с духом, Гарри отвёл взгляд от того места, где в последний раз видел Снейпа, и снова повернулся к подруге.

— Как… сделать… хоро-ший сон?.. Нет... сна… и… и… Как… помочь?

Гермиона растерянно на него посмотрела, а потом её лицо омрачилось сочувствием.

— Ох, Гарри, — прошептала она и взяла его за руку.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Не… не я, — выразительно ответил он.

  
* * *  
Гермиона задержалась ещё на несколько часов. Они вскоре ушли из сада и отправились в библиотеку, где устроили чаепитие. Мадам Пинс от подобного наверняка хватил бы удар, но Гермиона не стала возражать. Наоборот, она призналась Гарри, что часто мечтала в библиотеке о чашечке чая.

— Ну, Гарри, давай разберёмся. Тебе известно, что у кого-то есть проблемы со сном, верно? — начала Гермиона, глядя на лежащий перед собой блокнот. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Гарри, она продолжила: — И, разумеется, ты хочешь помочь. Я так понимаю, что этот человек уже перепробовал обычные методы и зелья для сна?

— Да.

— Понятно. Итак, существуют и другие средства, которые вызывают сон — не такие известные или широко используемые, — Гермиона выжидательно посмотрела на Гарри, чтобы убедиться, что тот её понял, после чего продолжила свои объяснения.

Было здорово, что Гермиона вернулась, с лёгкой улыбкой подумал Гарри. Он и не осознавал, как сильно по ней скучал. Без совиной переписки, которую они вели бы при обычных обстоятельствах, ему казалось, что они не общались даже дольше, чем на самом деле. То же касалось и Рона, но с ним Гарри, бывало, не общался даже дольше. А кроме того, Гарри знал, что у Рона сейчас хватало других проблем.

Гермиона продолжила описывать разные способы, которыми Гарри мог воспользоваться, чтобы помочь этому своему «кому-то». Она говорила о разных травах, маслах и релаксации, о запахах и парах, и о том, что большинство мужчин обычно напрочь игнорировали тот факт, что существовали и другие способы лечения, кроме глотания зелий.

В конце концов даже Гарри понял её объяснения. Допив чай, они поднялись из-за стола.

— Мне пора в Нору. Рон наверняка меня там уже ждёт, — сказала Гермиона и мечтательно улыбнулась, на какое-то мгновение уйдя в свои мысли.

— Ты… скажи… я… при-вет, — запинаясь, выговорил Гарри и помахал рукой, изображая приветствие.

— Обязательно. Гарри, если тебе что-то понадобится — что угодно — пришли мне сову. Просто начерти на пергаменте крест. Я сразу же прибуду.

Гарри кивнул, хотя совершенно не представлял себе, что однажды хотя бы попробовует снова отправить ей или Рону сову. Но с Гермионой было лучше не спорить.

— Ну, хорошо. Запомни, что тебе нужно поэкспериментировать с разными травами и всем остальным. Я никогда не изучала эту тему подробно, поэтому не могу тебе посоветовать, какие являются самыми эффективными, — взглянув на часы, Гермиона пробормотала левитирующее заклинание, поднявшее её сумку в воздух. Гарри постарался не испытывать зависти при виде лёгкости, с которой его подруга колдовала.

Они обнялись, после чего Гермиона отправилась к воротам, а Гарри пошёл в свою комнату. Ему нужно было поспать, прежде чем начать строить свои планы.

  
* * *  
Гарри, только что отлично вздремнувший после того, как сжёг хороший пучок валерианы, тихо вошёл в лабораторию.

Снейп стоял, склонившись над котлом. Небрежным движением руки он заправил за уши — чтобы не лезли в лицо — волосы, выглядевшие так, словно он помыл их только этим утром. Непохоже, чтобы Снейп заметил появление Гарри — так сильно он был увлечён приготовлением своего зелья (каким бы оно ни было).

Какое-то время Гарри молча за ним наблюдал, начав улыбаться, когда заметил, что Снейп бормочет что-то себе под нос, но потом вернулся к поставленной перед ним задаче. Снейп поручил ему расставить на полке ряд банок с разнообразными ингредиентами для зелий, пользуясь лишь магией. И, разумеется, Гарри должен был следить за тем, чтобы ничего не разбить, иначе Снейп оторвал бы ему голову.

В его школьные времена это задание было бы лёгким. Сейчас, когда Гарри накладывал заклинания, у него по лбу стекали капли пота. Но, по крайней мере, у него получалось накладывать заклинания. А кроме того, эта работа обеспечивала ему приличную физическую нагрузку. Пока он выполнял подобные упражнения, ему не нужно было ни бегать, ни тренироваться с тяжестями.

С точки зрения Гарри, на то, чтобы первая банка приземлилась на предназначенное ей место, ушла целая вечность. За первой банкой последовала вторая, затем третья… Пока, наконец, не осталась всего одна.

Гарри вытер лоб и поднял палочку. «Вингардиум Левиоса», — подумал он, концентрируясь и визуализируя нужный эффект — и банка послушно поднялась в воздух точно так же, как и её предшественницы. Облегчённо вздохнув, Гарри позволил банке подплыть ближе. «Почти готово», — обрадовался он, уже предвкушая, что скоро сможет отдохнуть — и вдруг его концентрация нарушилась, соскользнула. По комнате разнёсся громкий звон разбитого стекла.

— Поттер! — мгновенно развернувшись, Снейп смерил его хмурым взглядом, а затем взглянул на беспорядок на полу.

— Я…— начал было Гарри. Его рот открывался и закрывался, но из него не вырывалось ни единого слова. Этот день просто не мог пройти без того, чтобы Гарри не облажался! Но Гарри не хотел, чтобы Снейп на него сердился! Он так надеялся, что если сегодня ему — в кои-то веки — удастся выполнить всё, как надо, Снейп... будет им гордиться или что-то в этом роде.

— Прости… я… разбил… и… я… я куплю! Я… прости… раз-бил банку… я... поте-рял…

Снейп вздохнул.

— Поттер, я знаю, что ты купишь мне новый ингредиент взамен испортившегося. Меньшего я и не ожидал, но я ценю, что ты предложил это сам, добровольно, — он удалил осколки и бесполезные зелёные комки чего-то слизистого, после чего встал и снова посмотрел Гарри в лицо. — Твои извинения приняты. И не переживай так, новые жаброводоросли нетрудно достать.

Гарри только и мог, что ошарашенно на него таращиться. Снейп не только понял его бессвязную речь — лучше, чем одна из двух его лучших друзей — судя по всему, он на Гарри даже не разозлился. У Гарри внутри что-то странно трепыхнулось, разлилось теплом по всему телу, ринулось к пальцам ног, а затем обратно наверх, чтобы уютно устроиться где-то в районе живота. У Гарри слегка закружилась голова и он потянулся к Снейпу, чтобы удержать равновесие. Надёжные ладони Снейпа согрели его талию и локоть. Напомнив ему о… Подавшись вперёд, Гарри коснулся губ Снейпа своими.

Это прикосновение было почти мимолётным, и когда Гарри снова взглянул на Снейпа, его чёрные глаза были широко распахнуты. От удивления или от гнева — Гарри точно не мог определить.

Гарри закусил губу.

— Я… по… по-йду, — запинаясь, выговорил он, очень отчётливо сознавая, что Снейп убрал руки.

— Да. Да, тебе лучше уйти.


	5. Глава 5

Северус рассматривал потолок своей тёмной комнаты, впервые за долгое время думая о чём-то другом, кроме сна.

Интересно, Поттер в этот самый момент лежал у себя в кровати, думая о нём? Северус не был уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы это было так, или нет. Он совершенно не ожидал, что Поттер его поцелует. Да, разумеется, у самого Северуса мелькали подобные мысли. В конце концов, Поттер был молод и довольно привлекателен… но Северус ни за что не стал бы воплощать эти свои фантазии в жизнь! Они же были нездоровыми, разве нет? У Северуса в памяти были слишком свежи воспоминания о Поттере в качестве его студента, к тому же, сейчас Поттера точно нельзя было назвать готовым к чему-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающему отношения. Поттер был одинок и уязвим.

Северус просто удобно оказался рядом. Достаточный повод для поцелуя, но не для чего-то большего (по крайней мере, не для Северуса). Если Поттер хотел… для них обоих будет лучше, чтобы он этого не хотел. Поттер же не мог в самом деле... Как только Поттер будет готов вернуться к нормальной жизни, он уйдёт. Да и Северус тоже уйдёт: как только разморозят его банковские счета и разрешат забрать все вещи. «Куда?» — это уже другой вопрос, которым Северус озаботится позже.

Какое-то время Северус ворочался в постели, но его усталые глаза упрямо не желали оставаться закрытыми, а в голове продолжали крутиться разные мысли. В конце концов он (в очередной раз) признал своё поражение. Похоже, этой ночью ему не светило ни поспать, ни отдохнуть.

Откинув одеяло, Северус с тихим рычанием встал с кровати. Возможно, ему поможет немного чтения?

  
* * *  
Гарри наблюдал за рассветом из окна общей спальни для мальчиков во всё ещё отстраиваемой гриффиндорской башне. На какое-то мгновение он позволил солнечным лучам накрыть себя целиком, отчего у него по телу заплясали разноцветные краски: голубые, сиреневые и жёлтые пятна нежно ласкали его кожу, прежде чем Гарри снова пришёл в себя. Он всё ещё чувствовал у себя на губах губы Снейпа (или, точнее, наоборот) — и его захлестнуло острое желание снова пережить это наяву. Гарри прислонился лбом к стене: движение, которое было так хорошо знакомо окружавшим его стенам... Над верхушками деревьев поднялся фестрал, описав высоко небе несколько кругов и снова исчезнув в чаще леса.

Неужели с его стороны было так плохо поцеловать Снейпа? Непохоже, чтобы Снейпа это особенно воодушевило. Может быть, Гарри разрушил тот хрупкий мир, который успел между ними установиться? Но Снейп ведь не швырнул в него проклятием — это тоже о чём-то говорило, верно?

Гарри задумался, что на него нашло, что побудило его поцеловать Снейпа? Действительно ли он считал Снейпа привлекательным, или им просто двигала благодарность к Мастеру Зелий?

Нахмурившись, Гарри уставился в точку, где фестрал растворился между деревьями — и попытался вызвать в мыслях образ Снейпа. Решительные линии на строгом лице, пронзительные глаза, сосредоточенные на котле, быстро и точно двигающиеся пальцы, несмотря на то, что тело Снейпа явно страдало от усталости…

У Гарри вспыхнули щёки, когда он представил себе прикосновения этих пальцев, представил себе внимание Снейпа, сосредоточенное на его, Гарри, теле. Нет, его действия совершенно точно не были вызваны благодарностью.

Но был ли в этом смысл? Гарри ведь находился на пути к… ну, не исцелению — но ему становилось лучше. Как сказала бы Гермиона, он приспосабливался. И, наверное, от него ожидали, что скоро он отсюда уйдёт. И ему стоило уйти. Вот только...

Гарри поёжился от этой мысли. Дело было не только в том, что у него не вызывала восторга перспектива, будучи неспособным нормально общаться, вернуться в мир, где так многое было завязано на общении. Но оставить Хогвартс... Хогвартс и Снейпа...

От одной этой мысли у Гарри холодело внутри.

Но у него были и более важные проблемы, о которых стоило подумать. К примеру, трудности Снейпа со сном. Даже если Снейп и не желал от Гарри того же, чего желал от него Гарри, Гарри всё равно хотел ему помочь. Конечно, отчасти это было вызвано чувством долга. Отчасти, наверное, вечным желанием Гарри всех спасти, а кроме того… Гарри не рассчитывал на сердечную благодарность, но Снейп столько всего для него сделал, и вообще, Снейп был хорошим человеком. Он заслуживал чего-то большего, чем то, что он получил от жизни до сих пор.

  
* * *  
Поттер пришёл раньше обычного и не стал дожидаться, пока Северус откроет ему дверь — вместо этого он просто вошёл в лабораторию и привычно там расположился. Северус в это время находился в своих личных комнатах и не решился спросить Поттера, открыл ли тот дверь магией (что было бы хорошо) или это Северус забыл её запереть (что было бы очень плохо).

Северус также заметил, что сегодня Поттер выглядел немного другим. Он словно излучал благодушное удовлетворение (что слегка настораживало). Северус бросил на Поттера хмурый взгляд, после чего направился к своему рабочему столу. Мадам Помфри попросила его сварить несколько флаконов Снотворного зелья. Как жаль, что для Северуса оно было совершенно бесполезным.

— Привет, — сказал Поттер и улыбнулся. Как ни в чём не бывало. Счастливый Поттер. То ещё зрелище.

— Поттер, — кивнул ему Северус. Вежливо, но отстранённо. Северус надеялся, что это поможет ему отвадить Поттера. А затем вдруг обратил внимание на нечто странное. В лаборатории как-то необычно пахло… кажется, валерианой и ромашкой, хотя в своих недавних зельях Северус не использовал ни того, ни другого.

— Поттер? — с подозрением спросил Северус. Этот паршивец ведь не рискнул бы попробовать самостоятельно варить зелья? Валериана входила в рецепт Глотка Живой Смерти, а ромашка — в состав Успокоительного зелья, плюс существовали некоторые зелья, где использовались оба эти растения, но о них Поттер точно не мог знать…

— Пах-нет… пахнет… хорошо? — спросил Поттер, по какой-то необъяснимой причине выглядя ужасно обнадёженным. Северус машинально ответил «Да». Даже до того, как озадачился: неужели раньше в лаборатории пахло плохо?

Северус отодвинул эту мысль на задворки своего сознания и, после того, как Поттер нашинковал корень имбиря и закончил все приготовления для варки зелий, приступил к их обычной тренировке.

Когда Поттеру удалось успешно выполнить Трансфигурирующее заклинание после совсем непродолжительных криков с его стороны, Северуса накрыло ощущение победы и страха.

Поттер буквально излучал облегчение. И как-то странно на Северуса смотрел — Северус не мог определить, что крылось в этом взгляде. Это не было хорошим признаком.

После этого поведение Поттера стало всё более и более странным. Он начал настаивать на том, чтобы жечь травы при каждой их встрече и периодически бросал на Северуса взгляды, полные обещания чего-то... что никогда не наступало. Северус выжидал, убеждая себя, что выжидает в страхе, готовый отреагировать, даже проклясть Поттера, если потребуется — но дни шли и шли, а ничего не происходило. Не было повторения даже того случая с разбитой банкой.

  
* * *  
Очнувшись, Северус понял, что, похоже, он отключился и задремал. По его плечам медленно, но с небольшим нажимом скользили чьи-то сильные тёплые ладони. Это было так неожиданно, что Северус инстинктивно напрягся. Но потом сообразил, что это мог быть только Поттер, а Поттер, несмотря на всю бывшую неприязнь, никогда не причинил бы ему вреда. Было очень странно это понимать. Или, точнее, признавать — потому что, вообще-то, Северус всегда это знал.

Северус попытался расслабиться, позволяя Поттеру продолжать его действия, чем бы они ни были вызваны. Вообще-то, этот массаж был довольно приятным — и Северус не был таким дураком, чтобы от него отказываться. Он всегда мог сказать Поттеру забыть о его глупых мечтах как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Можно? — наконец спросил Поттер, и Северусу ощутил соблазн фыркнуть и, скривившись, ответить, что это малость запоздалый вопрос, поскольку Поттер продолжал свой массаж уже как минимум несколько минут. Но Северус не стал этого делать — вместо этого он просто кивнул. Но только чуть-чуть.

Когда к нему в последний раз кто-то вот так вот прикасался? Такое впечатление, будто Поттер и в самом деле искренне о нём беспокоился.

По его телу прокатилась дрожь удовольствия, когда пальцы Поттера перебрались на его напряжённую шею. Медленно разминая, кружа, массируя и мягко надавливая. Северус снова прикрыл глаза.

  
* * *  
Гарри ещё несколько минут продолжал массировать плечи Снейпа после того, как тот задремал, потихоньку делая свои прикосновения всё более лёгкими, прежде чем наконец отойти в сторону. Вынув палочку, он взмолился всем высшим силам, чтобы его заклинание сработало как надо, а концентрация не соскользнула.

Мысленно сосредоточившись на нужных чарах, Гарри направил их сперва к своей руке, а затем и к палочке. Не было ни вспышек света, ни чего-то подобного: единственным признаком того, что его магия сработала, был тот факт, что тело Снейпа медленно поднялось в воздух и зависло.

«Ну, Гарри, только не начинай в себе сомневаться», — подумал Гарри и, закусив губу, медленно повёл палочкой, направляя полёт Снейпа. И осторожно двинулся следом за парящим телом, постоянно держась рядом и надеясь, что, если понадобится, его инстинкты ловца помогут ему подхватить Снейпа прежде, чем тот упадёт. «Только не начинай сомневаться!»

Открыть дверь и пронести сквозь неё Снейпа, не приложив его при этом головой о косяк и не совершив какую-то не менее катастрофическую оплошность, было настоящим достижением. К тому моменту, как Гарри дошёл до середины комнаты, у него по лбу градом катился пот, заливая глаза и вынуждая часто-часто моргать. Гарри подумалось, что его ресницы сейчас, наверное, напоминали каких-то растерянных мокрых бабочек, пытающихся исполнить брачный танец — и он чуть было не потерял концентрацию на своём левитирующем заклинании, но всё-таки смог донести Снейпа до кровати. И всё закончилось.

Когда чары медленно угасли и Снейп мягко опустился на кровать, Гарри так тяжело дышал, словно только что пробежал марафон. Он никогда в жизни не думал, что колдовство может быть настолько изнуряющим. По крайней мере, не повседневное колдовство, вроде старых добрых Левитирующих чар. И тем не менее, сейчас он ужасно потел, тихонько стонал и охал, с трудом пытаясь отдышаться. Честно говоря, Гарри представлял себе все эти действия, совершаемые на кровати Снейпа, очень, очень по-другому. Но, с другой стороны, он только что невербально отлевитировал мужчину, весящего как минимум сто девяносто фунтов*(примерно 86 кг; 1 фунт = 0,454 кг)— а это чего-то да стоило.

Вытерев со лба пот, Гарри взглянул на Снейпа. О том, чтобы его раздеть, не могло быть и речи (Гарри покраснел уже от одной этой мысли), но Гарри, по крайней мере, мог укрыть Снейпа одеялом. Это точно было лучше, чем просто оставить его лежать на кровати. И Снейпу явно не стоило спать в обуви… но нет, лучше было не рисковать его разбудить.

В итоге Гарри как можно более осторожно накрыл Снейпа («Северуса, — подумал Гарри, — мне стоит начать называть его Северусом») одеялом. И на несколько мгновений заколебался, не остаться ли ему здесь: просто чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как Северус спит. Но затем Гарри решил, что Северус бы этому точно не обрадовался.

Северус. Гарри действительно стоило начать чаще его так называть.

  
* * *  
Когда Северус проснулся, он целых три секунды не мог сориентироваться в происходящем. Три секунды — это было довольно много для бывшего шпиона, не так уж и давно вышедшего в отставку. Осознание этого факта было несколько неуютным.

Затем Северус заметил знакомую обстановку своей спальни и кровати, и удивился, как он сюда попал. Его последним воспоминанием было то, как он находился у себя в лаборатории вместе с Поттером…

— Поттер! — его удивлённый окрик остался без ответа и оборвался примерно тогда же, когда Северус заглянул под одеяло, чтобы проверить некоторые обстоятельства. Ну, по крайней мере, он по-прежнему был одет.

А потом Северус вдруг осознал нечто гораздо более важное, чем тот факт, что его мог раздеть симпатичный молодой человек. Он спал. Спал, а не просто дремал или лежал без сознания. Он не был в коме, его никто не оглушал (по крайней мере, Северус не думал, что Поттер стал бы его оглушать; кроме того, у него на голове не было никаких шишек, а травмы головы нельзя было так быстро вылечить без следа) и его сон не был вызван зельями или какими-то другими веществами.

Только Поттером, жгущим свои травы, и его ладонями. Ладонями Поттера.

Ну что ж…

Северус откашлялся.

  
* * *  
Он не видел Поттера до их следующей запланированной встречи. Поттер вошёл, как обычно, слегка неуверенно и с немного растерянным выражением лица — и сразу же направился к столу, за которым работал.

— Привет, — поздоровался он и слабо улыбнулся. Северус кивнул. Что ж, по крайней мере у паршивца хватило совести не спрашивать, хорошо ли Северус спал, или что-то не менее банальное. Нет, вместо этого Поттер терпеливо ждал его сегодняшних инструкций.

— Мадам Помфри нужно больше Противоожоговой мази. Похоже, огонь нынче является главной причиной травм при ремонтных работах, — саркастично заметил Снейп. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашинковал немного ромашки — мы используем её для того, чтобы успокоить нервы в области повреждённого участка.

Поттер кивнул и принялся за работу. Как обычно, ни один из них не попытался завязать какой-то разговор. Поттер вообще не слишком охотно разговаривал, что Северуса вполне устраивало. По крайней мере, обычно. Но сегодня он пытался понять, зачем и почему Поттер помог ему уснуть.

Не то чтобы добрые дела со стороны Поттера были чем-то таким уж неожиданным, но способ, которым Поттер ему помог, и тот факт, что Поттер ни словом об этом не обмолвился, Северуса удивлял и приводил в замешательство. Разве Поттер не был типичным образчиком рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, хвастающего своими подвигами?

Покосившись на Поттера, Северус обнаружил, что тот за ним наблюдает. А что это промелькнуло у Поттера во взгляде? Жалость? Северус медленно покачал головой. Нет, от жалости глаза так не сверкают. Может, Поттер решил, что он перед Северусом в долгу? Северус определённо считал, что Поттер ему изрядно задолжал, но совсем не факт, что и Поттер так думал. Или, может быть, Поттеру просто было одиноко и он решил попробовать отвлечься от этого чувства, помогая Северусу уснуть?

Северус тихо фыркнул. Теперь, ощущая себя более выспавшимся — не таким выспавшимся, как любой нормальный человек, но однозначно более выспавшимся, чем раньше, а это уже было немалым достижением — он начал слишком много думать. Что никогда не заканчивалось чем-то хорошим. Так было, когда Северус слишком много думал обо всём, что касалось Лили, убеждая себя, что сможет стать для неё гетеросексуальным — в итоге это лишь сделало ситуацию ещё хуже. Наверняка так же получится и с её сыном.

Поттер издал свой особый звук — трудно поддающийся описанию, но ещё во время самых первых их совместных часов признанный ими в качестве идеального способа привлечь внимание Северуса. Этот звук сработал и сейчас — Северус немедленно повернулся к Гарри с вопросительным выражением лица. Ещё во время своих первых визитов в лабораторию Поттер выучил, что Северус не будет говорить за него и не станет облегчать ему задачу вопросами, требующими однозначного ответа «Да/Нет».

— Я… я… готов, — выпалил Поттер и указал на идеально нашинкованные кусочки ромашки на доске перед собой.

— Очень хорошо, — одобрил Северус. — Теперь отлевитируй это к котлу. Я уже поставил там вариться основу для зелья, так что тебе нужно лишь добавить ромашку и помешать зелье сначала десять раз по часовой стрелке, а затем семь раз против часовой.

Поттер кивнул, достал свою палочку и отлевитировал травы с непринуждённостью, от которой у Северуса что-то сжалось внутри. Совсем скоро Поттер отсюда уедет.

  
* * *  
Благодарно кивнув сияющему домовику, который принёс ему завтрак, Гарри уставился на тарелку. Тихий хлопок, обозначивший, что он снова остался один, был единственным звуком в его спальне.

Слушая шум из соседних комнат, Гарри задумался, не выбраться ли ему сегодня на улицу, чтобы насладиться лучами осеннего солнца перед скорым приходом зимы.

Эта затея казалась пугающей — Северус с ним наверняка не пойдёт. А значит, на улице будут другие люди и Гарри останется с ними наедине. И они, должно быть, захотят с ним поговорить. Разговаривать с Северусом было одно, а вот с другими людьми…

Гарри решил, что подумает над этим. Может быть.

Он до сих пор недоумевал, почему Северус ничего не спросил его о прошлой ночи. Он же наверняка заметил, что Гарри перенёс его в кровать — такое трудно было пропустить. И тем не менее, Северус ни словом на этот счёт не обмолвился. Его это смутило? Сегодня он выглядел намного лучше: более расслабленным и более выспавшимся. Гарри стоит снова сделать ему массаж.


	6. Глава 6

— Ты… Ты… хорошо? Ты… снова… спина, — сказал Гарри вечером после того, как добавил в загодя приготовленную миску валериану с лавандой. На этот раз он использовал масла, надеясь, что так запах будет более сильным, а значит, более расслабляющим.  
  
Северус повернулся и недоумённо моргнул, словно догадывался, что Гарри хотел сказать, но намеренно не хотел понимать. Гарри нахмурился. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему приходилось повторять свои слова.  
  
— Ты. Спина. Снова. Ты… нужно… снова… спину. Хоро-шо? — опять спросил Гарри, стараясь не показывать своего раздражения.  
  
Но Северус, вместо того, чтобы ответить на его вопрос, лишь сделал ещё более «непонимающее» выражение лица и, вдобавок, задал собственный вопрос:  
  
— Как у тебя получилось переместить меня в кровать?  
  
Гарри потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разобраться в запутанной конструкции этой фразы. Если бы он не догадался, на какие события Северус намекал, то наверняка просто не понял бы, о чём его спрашивают. И Северус об этом прекрасно знал. Северус играл с ним в какие-то игры, и Гарри это совершенно не нравилось.  
  
Достав волшебную палочку, Гарри повторил свои действия позапрошлой ночи. На этот раз ему пришлось труднее, потому что Северус был движущейся целью, но всё-таки у Гарри получилось поднять его в воздух. Всего на несколько секунд, после чего Гарри отменил своё заклинание. Северус с лёгким стуком приземлился на пол.  
  
— Понятно, — Северус отвернулся и возобновил своё подписывание этикеток, или чем он там занимался.  
  
— Сев! — крайне фамильярное сокращение соскользнуло у Гарри с языка так легко, как будто он в этом упражнялся. Вообще-то, Гарри собирался лишь обратиться к Северусу по фамилии, но где-то по дороге эта мысль потерялась — как и столь многие другие.  
  
Северус, судя по всему, ни капли не обрадовался.  
  
— Не припоминаю, чтобы я разрешал тебе такое панибратство! — сверкнув глазами, рявкнул он.  
  
— Ты... я… я… хочу… ты… хочу… массаж, — поторопился добавить Гарри, ненавидя себя за то, что даже не мог нормально всё объяснить, не звуча при этом, как последний идиот. Хотя непохоже, чтобы Северус заметил разницу.  
  
— Держи свои руки при себе, Поттер!  
  
— Я… помог!  
  
— Нет, ты мне не помог. Я не хочу твоей помощи. Мне не нужна твоя помощь! — заорал Северус.  
  
Гарри выскочил за дверь прежде, чем он успел разразиться очередной тирадой.  
  
  
* * *  
Северус опустился на стул и потёр глаза. Те снова болели от усталости, и какая-то его часть жалела, что он отказался от предложения Поттера снова сделать ему массаж спины. Но это было слишком опасным. Массаж спины создавал близость — что было совершенно излишним.  
  
Они и без этого чересчур сблизились, проводя друг с другом явно больше времени, чем было здоровым. И, поскольку Поттер уже несомненно выучился колдовать невербально — даже если это, судя по всему, требовало от него определённых усилий — скоро он уедет. Так что для них обоих было бы лучше не делать ничего такого, о чём они потом могли бы пожалеть. Это могло привести только к возникновению глупых и ненужных чувств ответственности и обязательств — что было бы совершенно излишним.  
  
Поттер вскоре снова вернётся в мир обычных людей, да и Северус тоже. Вскоре. Ему нужно было лишь дождаться этого чёртового письма — одного идиотского коротенького письма, которое бы официально разрешило ему вернуться к нормальной жизни. После этого он сварит ещё несколько зелий для Поппи, оставит ей достаточно лечебных снадобий и мазей, чтобы их хватило до тех пор, пока она не найдёт нового зельевара — и уедет. Может быть, на материк. Он ещё не бывал во Франции — да и в любой другой стране, вообще-то.  
  
Это было бы хорошей переменой. Он бы ел разные блюда, которые у него никогда раньше не было возможности попробовать, посещал места, о которых прежде лишь читал, и самостоятельно собирал бы ингредиенты для зелий, которые раньше лишь заказывал совиной почтой.  
  
Это было бы хорошей жизнью. Если бы только Северус смог разобраться со своей проблемой со сном. Если бы только он смог избавиться от чувства, что после отъезда Поттера в его жизни станет чего-то не хватать.  
  
  
* * *  
Эгоист. Глупый мерзавец. Эгоцентричный бесчувственный чурбан!  
  
Гарри попытался начать ругать Северуса вслух, но у него получилось лишь невнятное бормотание, сильно напоминавшее «Грр!». Это ещё больше его разозлило, вынудив взорвать стакан, которому не посчастливилось оказаться у Гарри на тумбочке.  
  
Когда осколки стекла осыпались на пол, Гарри тяжело опустился на кровать. Он-то воображал, что всё будет иначе. Он думал, что Северус будет благодарен за то, что Гарри для него делал. Он думал, что, возможно, Северус ответит ему взаимностью. Он совершенно точно не ожидал, что Снейп начнёт на него кричать. В чём же Гарри ошибся? Он что, сделал что-то такое, что подорвало самую основу их отношений? Они ведь вполне неплохо ладили, разве нет?  
  
Упав на спину, Гарри мрачно уставился в потолок. И почему только события никогда не развивались так, как ему хотелось?  
  
Он повернул голову к окну. Солнце уже село и Хогвартс погрузился во тьму. Может быть, ему лучше уехать, подумал Гарри. Может быть, ему лучше начать новую жизнь. Если Северусу не нужен был ни сам Гарри, ни его общество — то Гарри в замке больше ничего не держало.  
  
  
* * *  
После их ссоры Поттер не пришёл ни на следующий день, ни ещё через один. Такое впечатление, будто замок его попросту проглотил — вообще-то, Северус даже не знал, живёт ли ещё паршивец в Хогвартсе. И было просто удивительным, как одиноко сделалось в замке, когда Поттер перестал ежедневно крутиться у Северуса под ногами. Но это чувство было всего лишь одиночеством — Северус уже не раз справлялся с ним раньше, справится и на этот раз.  
  
И тем не менее, выйдя из Больничного крыла, Северус, и сам толком не зная, почему, вместо того, чтобы вернуться обратно в лабораторию, пошёл в направлении комнаты Поттера. Его ноги просто продолжали двигаться вперёд, напрочь игнорируя громкие и бурные протесты его внутреннего голоса. Потому что, хотя с одной стороны Северус и не хотел знать наверняка, уехал Поттер или нет, с другой стороны ему необходимо было это выяснить. Ему нужно было знать, прогнал ли он Поттера своими действиями.  
  
Когда до двери в комнату Поттера уже оставалось не больше двадцати футов(1), Северус остановился. Пустые флакончики из-под зелий, которые он нёс в сумке, зазвенели друг о друга. Это было просто смешно. Его поведение было просто смешным. Покачав головой, Северус развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
В этот самый момент дверь в логово Поттера вдруг распахнулась, и из комнаты вышел сам Поттер: со взлохмаченными волосами, угрюмым выражением лица и дорожным сундуком в руке. Северус только и мог, что потрясённо на него смотреть.  
  
— Сев! — воскликнул Поттер и тут же приобрёл ещё более хмурый вид.  
  
— Поттер, — вежливо кивнул ему Северус. — Вижу, ты уезжаешь?  
  
— Да.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри не ожидал увидеть Северуса перед своим отъездом. Он надеялся обойтись без шумного драматического прощания и просто тихо сбежать из Хогвартса прежде, чем кто-нибудь это заметит. Но, конечно, ему не стоило рассчитывать на такую удачу. В конце концов, никакие из его замыслов не исполнялись так, как он ожидал.  
  
Северус выглядел усталым и потерянным, и от такого его вида у Гарри защемило сердце. Но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Северус его не хотел, он не был Северусу нужен, так что Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как уехать.  
  
— Так значит, у меня получилось.  
  
Гарри кивнул. Да, у Северуса получилось прогнать его прочь. Направив палочку на свой сундук, Гарри заставил его подняться в воздух. Да, он многого достиг.  
  
— Я знал, что однажды этот день наступит. Ну, Поттер, иди и живи своей жизнью. Тебя же здесь больше ничего не держит.  
  
В ответ на это Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Могло, — настоял он.  
  
— Не думаю, что понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Запереться одному в старом замке, полном беженцев — в этом для тебя точно нет ничего хорошего.  
  
Гарри лишь потряс головой, слушая такого глупого Мастера Зелий, и медленно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Снейп не оттолкнул Гарри прочь, когда тот его обнял — но и не обнял Гарри в ответ.  
  
— Поттер. Тебе пора уходить, — откашлялся Северус. Гарри отступил назад и, обречённо сгорбившись, кивнул, признавая своё поражение. Он уже развернулся было к своему сундуку, но вдруг вспомнил, что у него было кое-что, что могло помочь хотя бы Северусу.  
  
  
* * *  
Поттер принялся лихорадочно, словно лепрекон, пытающийся отыскать своё собственное золото, рыться в своём сундуке, чуть было не исчезнув в его глубинах. Когда Поттер наконец вынырнул обратно, у него в руках была потрёпанная охапка каких-то веточек. Северус разглядел среди них валериану и розмарин.  
  
— Ты… жги, — ёмко сказал Поттер, и сунул свои ветки Северусу в руки. — Ты… жги… тебе… лучше.  
  
Северус очень медленно взял протянутые ему веточки, ни на секунду не прекращая смотреть Поттеру в глаза. Он понял, что это было приглашением: и глаза, и сознание Поттера были широко распахнуты и открыты. И, если бы Северус захотел, он мог бы погрузиться в их глубину. Поттер бы его впустил, кажется, он даже хотел, чтобы Северус воспользовался легилименцией.  
  
Северус не стал этого делать.  
  
— Ну, иди. Уверен, есть вещи и люди, которые тебя ждут.  
  
Лицо Поттера помрачнело.  
  
— Я… не… Я хочу…  
  
— Ты хочешь жить идеальной счастливой жизнью, Поттер. Вот чего ты хочешь. Осуществить свои мечты о домике с декоративным заборчиком(2)— тебе же всегда этого хотелось.  
  
— Я… я… не… люблю… забор-чик.  
  
Северус потряс головой. Ну разумеется, Поттер хотел всю эту чушь с белым декоративным заборчиком! Он должен был этого хотеть! Самому Северусу не посчастливилось заполучить хоть что-нибудь из этого всего, да и Лили не успела толком насладиться своей идиллией, так что теперь хотя бы Поттер должен был получить эту треклятую мечту!  
  
— Замолчи, Поттер! Ты и сам не знаешь, чего хочешь!  
  
— ...Знаю.  
  
Поттер продолжал смотреть на него с таким выражением… Северусу потребовались все внутренние силы, чтобы его оттолкнуть.  
  
— Поттер, я просто стал для тебя чем-то удобным! Ты же был моим студентом в течение целых шести лет до этого… неудобства — ты ко мне просто привык!  
  
— Нет! Нет. Я… я… трогаю. Я — я думаю… и я трогаю. Я… — Гарри в отчаянии взъерошил свои волосы, — я тебя люблю!  
  
Это восклицание шокировало их обоих.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — потрясённо повторил Гарри, позволяя словам легко скатиться у него с языка и пробуя их на вкус. А затем он положил свою тёплую ладонь Северусу на предплечье.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Северус просто на него смотрел, изучая Гарри так, словно тот был некой особенно ядовитой змеёй. А потом он дёрнул Гарри на себя и резко накрыл его рот своим. Их губы почти тут же раздвинулись, а языки заскользили друг о друга с такой скоростью, что было поистине удивительно, как это они не сплелись в узел.  
  
Северус крепко схватил Гарри за плечи, а Гарри, не в силах сдержаться, вцепился в Северуса в ответ.  
  
— Мерлин, Поттер… — выдохнул Северус и потянул его к себе.  
  
— Гарри, — поправил Гарри и снова заклеймил рот Северуса поцелуем.  
  
Ни один из них не обратил внимания на рухнувший на пол сундук Гарри или на рассыпавшиеся повсюду веточки целебных растений. Гарри даже не понял, что это именно он распахнул дверь в свою комнату невербальным заклинанием.  
  
Всё, что они заметили — это ждущую их кровать. Северус мягко, но торопливо опустил Гарри на постель и накрыл своим телом, попутно избавляя их обоих от столь мешающей одежды.  
  
Пальцы Гарри скользнули Северусу в волосы, а затем перебрались на спину, притягивая его ещё ближе. Когда их возбуждённые члены соприкоснулись, Гарри застонал, вскидывая бёдра, чтобы усилить контакт.  
  
— Хочу… хочу… — беспомощно ахнул он, позволяя Северусу снова поймать его губы своими.  
  
Северус попросту потерялся в своих ощущениях от прикосновений Гарри и его поцелуев. Сладкий запах Гарри окружал его повсюду, не давая думать ни о чём другом. Он растерял все свои запреты ещё там, в коридоре, и всё, что было важно здесь, у Гарри в убежище — это заполучить как можно больше самого Гарри.  
  
— Да-а, — прошептал Северус и чуть толкнул ноги Гарри, раздвигая их в стороны. — Ты когда-нибудь?..  
  
Гарри покачал головой и прикусил губу, но по виду Северуса было непохоже, чтобы это признание его остановило. Он лишь немного замедлился, покрывая торс Гарри поцелуями, которые заставили Гарри извиваться от предвкушения.  
  
Гарри подозревал, что, наверное, ему полагалось нервничать, но всё, о чём он мог думать — это о том, что наконец-то всё это происходит наяву. Северус был здесь, и прикасался к нему, и...  
  
У Гарри из горла снова вырвалось удивлённое и возбуждённое аханье. Пальцы Северуса легко скользили в него и из него, подготавливая и проходясь по его простате. Гарри нужно было большее, ему хотелось… Он охотно подался навстречу этим ловким пальцам и тихонько заскулил, когда те исчезли.  
  
Северус обхватил свой член и начал очень медленно погружаться в Гарри. Он следил за тем, как лицо Гарри исказилось и снова расслабилось, после чего подождал, пока Гарри откроет глаза и привлечёт его к себе для поцелуя. И только потом снова начал двигаться.  
  
— Да-а!.. — его стон смешался с ответным стоном Гарри, их языки снова переплелись, а бёдра дёрнулись друг другу навстречу. Северус погрузился в Гарри почти до самого основания, прежде чем выскользнуть и снова толкнуться внутрь. Их движения быстро сделались хаотичными, и Гарри протиснул между их телами ладонь, чтобы начать судорожно ласкать свой член.  
  
Дрожь накрыла их обоих одновременно, разойдясь от бёдер к пальцам ног, а затем хлынув обратно вверх. Гарри кончил на несколько миллисекунд раньше Северуса, который с хриплым криком последовал за ним, и обессиленно обмяк.  
  
Северус ласково поцеловал Гарри в плечо и блаженно вздохнул. Неужели всё это было на самом деле? И теперь их несчастьям пришёл конец?  
  
— Останемся, — сонно пробормотал Гарри, и невербальным заклинанием набросил на них одеяло.  
  
Северус точно не знал, кого Гарри имел в виду: себя или его, но его вполне устраивали оба эти варианта, поэтому он закрыл глаза и уснул.  
  
~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Примерно 6 метров; 1 фут = 30,48 см.  
> (2) Декоративный заборчик (в идеале, белый) — популярный символ пропагандируемой СМИ американской мечты для среднего класса: 2-3 ребёнка, двухэтажный домик с белым декоративным заборчиком, кошка с собакой, и микроавтобус или минивэн.


End file.
